Entre Año Nuevo y Navidad
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: La humana está triste, por las noches la oigo sollozar. Pero luego aparece ese hombre, que de seguro la hace enfadar. ¿A dónde llegarán, si se permiten soñar? Quizás, solo quizás, yo los puedo ayudar (short fic)
1. Chapter 1

¡Jo jo jo!

Ya sé, ya sé. Debería estar escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de "Tu Verdugo" o de "Vendetta", pero me invitaron a ser parte del jurado de un concurso de fanfics del grupo Muérdago y Mortifagos, y me dije, ¿qué mejor forma de incentivar a participar que subiendo yo misma algo de la temática? (Obviamente esto es solo un dulce para captar su atención, yo no entro dentro de la competencia).

La fecha límite es el **8 de enero** , donde pueden enviar el link de su historia (tanto en fan fiction como en wattpad) al correo concursonavidadmym arroba gmail punto com (tuve que ponerlo así para que no me lo borrara).

La temática es "Navidad y año nuevo" y la extensión máxima son tres capítulos (con 15.000 palabras en total). Para más detalles sobre los criterios de evaluación y premios, consultar en esa página.

Ahora, a lo que nos convoca.

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este short fic, que constará de cuatro capítulos breves. Está hecho con la premura de escribirlo a última hora y desde el celular, pero espero lo disfruten.

 _ **Mad**_

Ps: mañana es el día del nombre de la lectora que me invitó a ser jueza, **Tati** , ¡así que las quiero cantando feliz cumpleaños a primera hora!

.

* * *

.

 **Entre Año Nuevo y Navidad**

 **(O cómo conocí a mi nuevo amo)**

 **.**

 **1\. Volumen 1: Adiós comadreja. Bienvenido hurón**.

.

La humana está triste.

Hace dos horas que no se levanta ni mueve un músculo, pues está petrificada, tallada en piedra, y no reacciona por más que le paso mi cola peluda por las mejillas y la nariz.

La veo mirar el techo ausente, casi ni parpadea, y parece tener la intención de echar raíces en ese colchón, en su ropa formal, sin sacarse sus incómodos zapatos de tacón color marrón, ni la chaqueta a tono que le cubre la parte superior.

Me pregunto cuándo llegará el pecoso de su novio para que reaccione, pero los minutos pasan y no hay señal de él. Algo extraño, pues el insolente lleva años ocupando mi lado de la cama, a pesar de mis protestas orinando su ropa cada mañana, casi religiosamente.

Al caer la noche, ella atina a taparse con los costados de su manta, transformándose en un burrito, de los que tanto le gusta comer. Me subo a la altura de donde debería estar su estómago y comienzo a amasarla, en un intento de confortarla.

Pongo mi mejor esfuerzo, presionándola con mis patas alternativamente, _uno dos_ , _uno_ _dos_ , pero un murmullo desagradecido desinfla mis esfuerzos.

–No, Crookshanks. Ahora no.

Me quedo estático un momento y continúo con mi labor por si se arrepiente, pero ella comienza a espantarme con las manos como si fuera un vil moscardón.

Indignado, me retiro a mi propia cama y doy un par de vueltas hasta recostarme, mirándola de lejos, bufando por debajo.

Creo que es la primera vez que deseo que llegue ese hombre. Quizás, ella solo necesita un abrazo de su parte.

Sin presupuestarlo, caigo dormido.

Y entre sueños, la oigo sollozar.

.

* * *

.

Ha pasado una semana y aún no se aparece el zanahorio. La humana regresa muy avanzada la noche, y se puede apreciar a simple vista que es porque se ha quedado enfrascada revisando papeles en el ministerio. Cuando llega, me da un par de palmadas en la cabeza, me sirve mi cena y se coloca su pijama. Es increíble lo rápido que pierde el conocimiento, yéndose a la cama sin probar bocado. _¿Estará comiendo siquiera?_

Cada día está más delgada y ojerosa, a pesar de la absurda cantidad de horas que pasa durmiendo cuando está en casa. Quedan dos semanas para los festejos y no ha armado el árbol, una tradición que ella adora, al igual que colocar las bolas de cristal navideñas y llenar su departamento de luces brillantes.

Definitivamente, algo raro ocurre, y lamento no poder preguntarle. Por de pronto, solo me quedo a su lado, ronroneándole, esperando que la vibración la alivie aunque sea un poco.

Como era de esperarse con lo débil que la veía, un día llegó a la hora de almuerzo acompañada de su amigo de gafas, ese famoso, el que de vez en cuando sale en el periódico. Me acerqué al recibidor y los observé pasar delante mío, en dirección a la habitación. Él tenía expresión severa.

–Tienes que empezar a cuidarte, Hermione –le dijo, ayudándola reposar–. Tómate la licencia completa. Te hará bien. Necesitas recuperar energías.

–Es solo una gripe –reclamó ella, y me subí a la cama para mirarla de cerca. Tenía la nariz colorada y su piel se encontraba reseca–. Sabes que si me quedo acá moriré de aburrimiento.

Pero su amigo negó con firmeza con una actitud que me sorprendió. Ella era la mandona, no al revés.

–No tienes opción. Quédate y descansa. Así estarás repuesta para Navidad.

–No iré a la madriguera este año, Harry. No corresponde.

Él suspiró y yo maullé en protesta. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía ese pecoso era la casa de su madre, lleno de gnomos a los cuales perseguir hasta quedar con la lengua afuera.

–Hermione. Molly te quiere como una hija. Le romperás el corazón.

–Ya se lo rompí indirectamente cuando terminé con Ron.

Moví mis bigotes con rapidez al procesar la información. Sospechaba que ya no seguían juntos, pero no sabia que ella había terminado la relación. Siempre lo adoraba, a pesar de ser un zopenco sin remedio. _¿Qué la habría llevado a tomar esa -acertada- decisión?_

–Ron se fue con Charlie para las festividades. No estará allá –puntualizó él.

–Con mayor razón. Soy culpable de eso. Dudo que Molly aprecie mi compañía.

El cegatón suspiró rendido y le depositó un beso en la frente a modo de despedida.

–Es una orden –espetó ceñudo–. No te quiero ver por el ministerio.

.

* * *

.

Llevaba mirando por la ventana a su lado al menos media hora cuando el timbre sonó. Al parecer, ella no lo escuchó, por lo que ronroneé a su lado, pasando mi cara por su mano para hacerla reaccionar. Se levantó con pesadez y arrastró los pies a la puerta. No me había percatado de lo desastrada que estaba. Su pijama arrugado y su cabello en todas direcciones, hacían que pareciera que hubiera tenido una batalla letal con su peineta, la cual claramente perdió.

–¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces acá? –esbozó incrédula.

Salté del dintel de la ventana y me acerqué trotando. Hace años que no veía a ese sujeto. Recuerdo que lo trataban de hurón, pero nunca entendí porqué. Se supone que no era bienvenido, pero ahí estaba plantado, con una apariencia radicalmente opuesta a la de mi dueña, luciendo impecable, especialmente ahora que no usaba su cabello como si un hipogrifo le hubiera pegado una lamida.

–Me mandaron a traerte esto –le dijo, estirando un bolso–. Ayer te fuiste tan rápido de la oficina que lo dejaste.

–¿Te mandaron a ti?

–¿Algún problema, Granger?

Notó mi presencia al lado y se agachó, estirando su mano para que la oliera. A diferencia de otros humanos, había tenido la decencia de pedir permiso para acercarse, algo que sumó extra puntaje. Su aroma era curioso, agradable, fresco, como si estuviera recién duchado. Me aproximé indicándole que podía acariciar mi lomo, y así lo hizo. Sus dedos se deslizaron con habilidad y no pude evitar ronronear de inmediato. Tenía manos mágicas.

–Extraño. Crookshanks no se comporta así con cualquiera –comentó ella al ver cómo me daba con el recién llegado, y a decir verdad, a mi también me sorprendió.

–Yo no soy cualquiera. Esa es la diferencia –remató el visitante con astucia.

La vi de reojo cruzarse de brazos molesta. No parecía feliz de tenerlo ahí, lo que me parecía incomprensible. Era un humano encantador a mi parecer. Su olor me daba confianza, algo que nunca me pasó con su ex noviecito.

–Gracias por traer mi bolso, Malfoy. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Él dejó de acariciarme, por lo que me quejé con un maullido. Se irguió y por sus ojos vi pasar un relampagueo que me dejó comiendo curiosidad. Algo me auguraba que eso no acabaría ahí.

–De nada –soltó, arreglando su túnica–. Después me agradecerás el resto.

–¿El resto? –inquirió, confundida.

–Con tu licencia, reasignaron todo tu trabajo, y adivina quién se llevó la peor parte.

Los párpados de mi ama se abrieron horrorizados. No entendí si era porque no quería deberle favores al interesante paliducho o porque no confiaba en él para sus tareas. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero se arrepentía de inmediato de lo que iba a decir. Finalmente, se rascó la cabeza soltando con resignación una frase escueta.

–Lo siento. Ahí veo como te compenso.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que claramente la incomodó. _¿Hay algo de lo que me estuviera perdiendo?_ A veces los humanos me superaban con su incapacidad para ser directos.

–Mejórate mejor será –le indicó con tono soberbio–. Si bien es bueno no tener tu chillona vocecita dictatorial en el ministerio, no quiere decir no que necesitemos tu ayuda. Fin de año siempre es complicado.

Ella rodó los ojos, hastiada.

–Créeme que no estoy acá por voluntad –declaró bufando–. Me obligaron a tomarme unos días.

–Por lo que veo, los necesitas. Tú y tu departamento son un desastre –señaló, mirando por encima para estudiar el lugar–. Un verdadero desastre al igual que tus modales. Llevo una eternidad acá y aún no me haces pasar.

La humana parpadeó extrañada y yo comencé a pasearme entre sus piernas alentándola a invitarlo a entrar.

–Creí que solo venias a devolverme esto –explicó, levantando el bolso que colgaba de su mano–. Pero si quieres pasar, adelante.

Para sorpresa de ella, él asintió y entró sin mayores explicaciones, sentándose en el sofá a continuación. No perdí el tiempo y trepé hasta su regazo esperando que continuara con los mimos, lo cual hizo para mi satisfacción. Me rascó suavemente detrás de la oreja y mi pata trasera izquierda comenzó a moverse en aprobación. Definitivamente, el galán paliducho era de mi agrado.

–¿Sabías que estamos próximos a la Navidad? Tu casa tiene menos espíritu que un dementor. Ni árbol has armado –comentó desinteresado, pero sus manos tuvieron un cambio de presión al acariciarme que me llamó la atención.

–Este año no tengo nada que celebrar –esbozó en un murmullo, parada aún con los brazos cruzados–. No voy a perder tiempo en nimiedades.

–Fuertes declaraciones, Granger –habló él, a la vez que comenzaba a rascar la base de mi cabeza, dejándome en la gloria–. Me parece curioso que siendo tú quien cortó a la Comadreja, seas la que quedó más afectada.

Miré instintivamente a mi dueña, que lucía una expresión asesina, capaz de paralizar a cualquiera de terror. Arranqué del regazo del sujeto de un salto, pues veía venir un hechizo en su contra, y no quería quedar en fuego cruzado.

Me quedé nuevamente en el marco de la ventana, atento al transcurso de los acontecimientos. No quería perderme un detalle, después de todo, hace días que no pasaba nada interesante. Pero mi instinto de supervivencia me ordenaba quedarme lejos, como un mero espectador.

–Que por ironías del destino estemos trabajando en la misma área del ministerio, no quiere decir que puedes venir a hacerme comentarios como esos. No te he dado la confianza –farfulló finalmente, roja de indignación.

Se notaba que estaba aguantándose las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero él parecía indiferente ante su estado colérico. Había que aplaudir sus nervios de acero. Si fuera el zanahorio, ya estaría temblando como una hoja.

–No necesito permiso cuando tú misma te paseaste por la oficina como un alma en pena, tan enfocada en tu papeleo que en cualquier instante terminabas confundiéndote con un expediente, saltándote los almuerzos sistemáticamente –replicó, levantándose de su asiento–. Era obvio que terminarías enfermandote.

Ella pareció extrañada, y la verdad sea dicha, yo también lo estaba. No tenía idea de que seguía en contacto con él, ni mucho menos que se veían a menudo dentro del ambiente laboral, ya que nunca hablaba sobre ese sujeto. Por su parte, él parecía muy interesado en la vida de su dueña. _¿Por qué?_

–No sabia que me prestabas tanta atención, Malfoy –la escuché mascullar, con algo que jamás le había oído... Un tono burlón.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Granger –le contestó él como si nada. Ese sujeto sencillamente era admirable, pues parecía no retroceder frente a la actitud pasiva/agresiva que ella solía adoptar–. Y otras tantas que te tardas en comprender.

–¿Cómo qué? –demandó de inmediato, enarcando una ceja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Por ejemplo, te tardaste años en reconocer que Weasley y tú no calzaban en lo absoluto. Cuatro para ser preciso.

Lo profirió con tanta naturalidad que en la cara de mi dueña se formó una mueca repleta de estupor y escepticismo, que luego fue mutando a una sincera irritación.

–¿Disculpa? –tartajeó, empuñando ambas manos de forma amenazante.

–Te disculpo.

La respuesta la dejó aún más boquiabierta, lo que a su vez me dejó a mí pasmado. Era difícil dejarla sin palabras, pero al parecer, para él era una tarea increíblemente sencilla, y eso no dejaba de parecerme interesante.

–Ahora, si _tú_ me disculpas –continuó el rubio, con una sonrisa victoriosa ante su silencio–, tengo que volver a la oficina. Hay unos papeles de una funcionara enferma que debo atender para que no se nos jodan las metas. Nos vemos después de tu licencia, Granger.

Ambos lo observamos marcharse sin dejar escapar ningún sonido. Ella terriblemente desconcertada, y yo en demasía intrigado por ese humano que destilaba distinción por los poros, hasta en su caminar. Es más, sus movimientos se parecían a los míos. Precisos, elegantes y firmes.

–¡Agh! ¡Que personaje más insufrible! –reclamó enfurecida una vez que reaccionó, agachándose para tomarme entre sus brazos ya con la puerta cerrada–. Vamos, Crookshanks, te daré un baño. Hay que quitar todo rastro de ese hurón de pacotilla. Al menos, ya no lo volverás a ver.

Maullé descontento pero no me tomó atención. Parecía que su mente era un cajón de conjeturas, y darme un baño, solo era una excusa para despejarse.

Mientras me llevaba a la tina, la percibí más alterada de lo usual, pero mis instintos felinos me susurraban algo que pronto confirmaría como verdad. Pues no podía ser de otra forma.

 _Que vería a ese hombre muchas veces más._

 _Entre Año Nuevo y_ _Navidad._

 _._

 ** _&.&.&  
_**

 ** _&.&_**

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este short fic, que constará de cuatro entregas breves. Estoy muy agradecida -y sorprendida- con la buena recepción. ¡Mil gracias por leer! Creo que ya respondí todos los reviews :D.

Les recuerdo que la historia tiene por fin incentivarlos a participar en el concurso de fanfics de navidad del grupo Muérdago y Mortífagos, donde soy parte del jurado. ¿Qué esperan? ¡A escribir!

 _ **Mad**_

Ps: disculpen si encuentran algún dedazo. Escribí todo del celular, porque solo puedo hacerlo en los trayectos :(

* * *

 **Entre Año Nuevo y Navidad**

 **(O cómo conocí a mi nuevo amo)**

 **2\. Volumen 2: Mi idiotez y tu estado civil.**

La humana está débil.

Se encuentra hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma. Tirita suavemente. Como si tuviera escalofríos.

Su frente está plagada de sudor y mantiene los ojos cerrados, aunque yo sé que no duerme. En el improbable evento que lo haga, claramente está delirando, porque algo balbucea. Creo que dice _"lo siento"_ , una y otra vez.

Me acerco con sigilo, me acuesto al lado de su espalda, bien pegado, y comienzo a ronronear para calmarla. La verdad sea dicha, a través de su pijama se siente su calor corporal desbocado.

Tiene fiebre.

Y mucha.

Me subo sobre su brazo y le maúllo para regañarla. _¿Cómo es posible que siga en esa posición sin tomar algo para mejorarse?_ Pareciera que ella considera que merece el sufrimiento porque no hace nada. Me pregunto si su comportamiento irresponsable aún tiene que ver con su ruptura con el zanahorio o si va más allá, si es algo más profundo.

Gracias a Merlín, finalmente reacciona y se levanta con dificultad, dirigiendo sus pasos al botiquín del baño. Saca una botellita de poción y toma dos tragos rápidos, regresando a la cama para tumbarse, en esta ocasión, de espaldas, con las extremidades desparramadas a los lados, pareciendo una estrella de mar.

Esquivo los obstáculos y ahora me coloco en su pecho, para acariciar su rostro con el mío. La veo sonreír un poco y con eso me doy por pagado. Al menos la humana aún puede sonreír. _¿Cuánto dura una gripe?_ Lleva dos días y ya siento que es una eternidad.

Me estaba durmiendo al igual que ella cuando, de pronto, unos rítmicos golpes retumbaron en la puerta de entrada, los que se repitieron al no recibir respuesta. Con un gran suspiro, mi dueña se levantó, se limpió la nariz llena de mocos, y se fue a abrir la puerta, conmigo siguiéndola de cerca.

–¿Tú otra vez? –soltó con sorpresa.

La rodeé para visualizar al recién llegado y dejé escapar un sonido de alegría al confirmar que mis sospechas estaban fundadas. Frente a nosotros se encontraba el atractivo paliducho de rico aroma, pero no podía verlo bien desde mi posición, así que con mis patitas delanteras le di unos golpes a los tobillos de mi ama, quien entendió de inmediato y me recogió para dejarme entre sus brazos.

–Buenas tardes para ti también, Granger –contestó él, y su ceja izquierda se elevó unos milímetros dándole un aspecto soberbio que, inesperadamente, me agradó–. ¿Así recibes a la gente todo el tiempo? Tus modales en privado me tienen desconcertado.

Miré a la humana y por su cara pasó un halo de enojo, el cual pronto se difuminó. Aparentemente, no tenía energías para pelear en ese instante, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

–No me encuentro en condiciones de tomar una clase de etiqueta ahora, Malfoy –rezongó, exhalando rendida–. Estoy volando en fiebre.

Para sorpresa de ambos –porque a mí también me pilló con la guardia baja–, el sujeto se aproximó de imprevisto y colocó la palma de la mano en la frente de mi dueña para verificar su estado. Ella me estrujó entre sus brazos, tensa, arrancándome un quejido, pero no efectuó un ademán para cortar su contacto.

Ceñudo, el paliducho quitó su mano del lugar y entró sin permiso al departamento. Salté de los brazos de mi ama y lo seguí expectante. Mis bigotes detectaban que algo interesante estaba por ocurrir, así que tomé palco en la parte superior del sofá.

–No esperaré a que me hagas pasar porque sé que puedes tardar un buen rato en darte cuenta que estás siendo maleducada –explicó, y se acercó a mí para darme un breve mimo en la cabeza como saludo–. ¿Ya tomaste alguna poción para controlar la temperatura?

La humana parpadeaba desconcertada, pero poco a poco su rostro pasó del desbarajuste a una expresión defensiva.

–Recién –le dijo casi ladrando–. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces acá?

Me dieron ganas de arañarla.

Si en algo tenía razón ese hombre, era que ella olvidaba su sentido de urbanidad. Pero mi humana no solía ser así, incluso, por más atribulada que se encontrara, siempre era capaz de fabricar una sonrisa amable para el resto. _¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma entonces?_

–Ayer te vi tan mortalmente aburrida, que creí, en una oleada de humanidad hacia tu persona provocada probablemente por las fechas, que agradecerías que viniera a hacerte un par de preguntas sobre el caso Mckenley - Robinson. Uno de los expedientes que me reasignaron por tu culpa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y dibujó en sus facciones un gesto que pocas veces lucía. Una especie de sorna impropia de su forma de ser. Era como si su mente estuviera presta para el combate verbal cuando se trataba de él, a diferencia del zanahorio o del cegatón, a quienes trataba como niños bajo su cuidado. Casi con correa los traía.

–¿Tratando de evitar un trabajo de investigación, Malfoy?

–Un poco –admitió él sin problemas–. No quiero quebrarme la cabeza, Granger. Por otra parte, sé que te mueres por enterrar la nariz en papeles polvorientos, pero el Ministro te tiene prohibido volver hasta que se acabe tu licencia. Agradécele a San Potter por eso.

Solté un gruñido divertido. Definitivamente el paliducho era tan bueno con los sobrenombres como yo.

Miré a mi dueña para escuchar su réplica y la noté indecisa. Era como si no quisiera admitir en voz alta que en realidad se moría por poner las manos encima de algún expediente roñoso y desvelarse trabajando, ya que estaba genéticamente incapacitada para descansar.

–Está bien, te ayudaré –resopló, tratando de aparentar desgano, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que estaba aliviada porque tendría algo que hacer durante su reposo.

El hombre se acercó hasta ella y le regaló una sonrisa ladeada triunfante. No estaba tan pegado a mi ama, pero si ella fuera un gato, me la imaginaba con todo el pelaje encrespado y con las orejas hacia atrás.

–Perfecto, aunque ahora estás indispuesta –respondió él, chasqueando la lengua–. Puedo volver mañana y ahí negociamos el precio.

Ese sujeto no dejaba de sorprenderme, y al parecer, a ella tampoco, porque palideció y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

–¿Qué precio? –preguntó de inmediato.

–¿Tú crees que contradecir las órdenes del Ministro es gratis acaso? –inquirió con una tonalidad extraña, que no supe identificar, aunque tenía el mismo efecto que un ronroneo, ya que las mejillas de la humana se tiñeron de carmesí–. Considerame tu traficante, porque definitivamente el papeleo es una droga para ti.

Después de un momento de _shock_ , ella reaccionó, tan alterada como cuando me reta al pillarme afilando las uñas en las cortinas.

–¡Pero si finalmente esto es en tu beneficio! –chilló con una agudeza que casi me voló las orejas.

–¿Lo es? –terció, sin inmutarse–. No lo sé. Puede que sí como puede que no. Ya lo veremos.

–¡Ugh! Eres insoportable –reclamó exasperada–. No te daré nada adicional, hurón malagradecido, ¡eres el colmo!

–Como quieras –pronunció él indiferente, aunque yo ya lo tenía fichado. Era un excelente actor–. Nos vemos en... ¿cuántos días restan para que acabe tu calvario? ¡Ah! Cierto. Recién estás comenzando. Que te diviertas.

Luego de una mirada intensa, de esas donde el felino apuesta todo al rojo, se giró sin mirar atrás y colocó la mano en la perilla para marcharse, logrando con una maestría impecable que ella lo detuviera, desesperada ante la posibilidad de aburrirse en la cama, acompañada solo por mi y su flema.

–Espera –murmuró derrotada–. Tú ganas.

–¿Ah? Creo que no te oí.

–¡No lo voy a repetir! Tómalo o déjalo.

Parecía que el paliducho iba a continuar fastidiándola, cuando de pronto, el sonido de la tierra al abrirse emanó del estómago de ella, como un rugido desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Duró alrededor de tres segundos, pero fue suficiente para verla completamente avergonzada y bajando la mirada, tratando de esconder la cabeza como una avestruz.

Pero en vez de burlarse, el hombre le preguntó seriamente.

–¿Has comido algo?

–No tengo hambre.

–Tu estómago opina lo contrario –refutó, y no pude estar más de acuerdo con él–. ¿Cómo pretendes mejorarte si no te cuidas?

Y entonces, lo vi transitar por el departamento, en búsqueda de algo.

–¿Qué haces? –ella me quitó la pregunta del hocico.

–Busco tu cocina para prepararte algo –respondió, y casi pude oír cómo la mandíbula de la humana se estrellaba contra el piso–. Si sigues por este camino, tendré que revisar tus expedientes por meses y a diferencia tuya, tengo una apasionante vida social que atender. Las horas extras me estorban.

–¿Sabes cocinar? –indagó atónita.

–No. Pero no debe ser muy difícil si muchos lo hacen. Además, tengo facilidad para aprender instintivamente.

Ella lanzó una carcajada. Una de esas naturales, que surgen espontáneamente, haciendo bailar las cuerdas vocales. No supe qué pensar. No sabía si ese hombre de facciones angulosas y mirada profunda estaba en problemas o no. Esperaba que no. Me resultaba interesante verlo en acción.

–Como quieras –inhaló entregada–.Trata de no incendiar mi hogar, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si me disculpas, voy a recostarme. No me siento bien.

Mi dueña se retiró a su habitación, con una cara repleta de incredulidad, suponiendo que él bromeaba y que se iría enseguida. Pero yo sabía que no sería así. Y no me equivoqué.

Lo seguí hasta que encontró la cocina y ahí me quedé, esperando que hiciera su magia culinaria. El pobre fracasó en encontrar incluso las ollas, así que luego estaba en el centro de la cocina, con las manos en las caderas y la mirada perdida, meditabundo.

Me acerqué para darle ánimos y se agachó para acariciarme el lomo, agradeciendo mi apoyo moral.

–Parece que me metí en un lío, ¿no crees? –masculló, burlándose de sí mismo.

Suficiente, me dije, pues no quería verlo naufragar. Troté hasta el bowl que estaba en la mesa ratona y desde ahí, saqué las llaves de repuesto con los dientes, volviendo donde él se encontraba, rogando que entendiera el mensaje.

–¿Llaves? –esbozó, enarcando las cejas–. Bien pensado –agregó, rascándome la barbilla–. Iré por comida. Voy y vuelvo. Traeré algo para ti también.

Se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Cerró tras suyo saliendo del departamento, pero yo no dejaría que me abandonara así como así, después de todo, fue mi idea, ¿no?

Así que, con todas mis fuerzas, comencé a maullar y a rasgar la puerta, en movimientos rápidos, con mis dos patas delanteras. No tardó en abrir la puerta nuevamente, agachándose para mandarme a callar con un suave _"shh, la vas a despertar",_ orden que claramente ignoré.

–Ya, ya. Acompáñame –se rindió, rodando los ojos–. Pero tenemos que apurarnos, o sino me acusarán de secuestro gatuno.

Moví la cola expectante y me levantó entre sus brazos, pero yo trepé hasta su hombro, con una habilidad propia de mi raza. Me dejó permanecer ahí y comenzó su camino en búsqueda de comida. Avanzaba por la calle con tanta gallardía, que yo puse mi mejor pose, para no desteñir.

A dos cuadras, nos topamos con el restaurante favorito de comida india de mi dueña, y como pista, pasé mi rasposa lengua por su mejilla, deteniéndose de inmediato y siguiendo la dirección de mis ojos.

–¿Come este tipo de comida? –me preguntó, a lo cual contesté con un ronroneo–. Por esta vez, paso. Si le llevo algo que ya le gusta, no hay novedad, y... ¿cuál es la gracia de eso? Aunque aprecio la sugerencia. Para la próxima será.

Lo observé extrañado por el _"para la próxima"_ , pero entendí su lógica. Él no buscaba adecuarse a mi humana. Él quería sacarla de su zona de confort y _¡por las pulgas de mi abuelo que esa mujer lo necesitaba!_

Entró a un local que jamás había olido en mi gatuna vida y salió con abundantes platos, ordenando prácticamente todo el menú. Volvimos al departamento y puso la mesa, luego de registrar toda la cocina para encontrar mantel, platos y cubiertos, mientras yo me dirigía a la habitación para traerla, amasándola en el estómago con rapidez.

–¿Qué pasa Crookshanks? –musitó adormilada.

Salté sobre su abdomen y arranqué al living, sabiendo que me perseguiría.

–No puedo creerlo... –dejó escapar cuando me alcanzó, asombrada al ver la mesa rebosante en manjares–. ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

Estaba feliz. El sujeto se luciría, mi ama caería rendida, y pronto olvidaría su larga condena con el zanahorio, recobrando la sonrisa en su rostro.

–No. Fui a comprar –confesó, y ahora yo sentí como mi mandíbula se estrellaba contra el piso–. Tu gato tuvo la idea.

Al darme el crédito, la humana me miró parpadeando patidifusa y yo inflé el pecho, lleno de orgullo. Ese paliducho se estaba convirtiendo en mi persona favorita. Soberbio, astuto, pero al final de cuentas, directo como una bala en el cerebro. Eso, sin contar que su aroma era muy agradable y me trataba como uno más, no como una mascota.

–Gracias, Malfoy, no era necesario –le reconoció ella, algo incómoda a mi parecer.

–Lo sé, soy un encanto.

Por segunda vez, la hizo reír, y se sentó a comer de buena gana, primero en porciones pequeñas, para luego perder la compostura y engullir como una enajenada. Fue recién ahí que me percaté que su ausencia de hambre era algo anímico, no biológico.

–¿Por qué haces todo esto? –preguntó, una vez que se dio tiempo de respirar entre bocado y bocado.

–Hagamos algo –propuso, y me levantó del suelo para dejarme en su regazo–. Yo te respondo eso si tú me cuentas por qué le diste las buenas noches a Weasley.

Ella lo miró con fastidio, aunque no estoy seguro. El paliducho me tenía en un estado de nirvana pasando sus dedos por detrás de mis orejas.

–Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra –bufó, desestimando su ofrecimiento–. Además, ¿qué te importa?

–Soy curioso.

–Metiche diría yo.

Todo parecía un torneo de tenis, uno que terminó abruptamente. Dejó de rascarme y me devolvió al piso, para erguirse con intenciones de largarse.

–Para tu desgracia, tengo que partir –informó, y yo lo lamenté con un maullido–. Tengo una cita a la cual ir y ya me atrasé por andar alimentándote. Mañana vengo para discutir lo del expediente.

Ella lo miró de reojo, tratando de mostrarse displicente.

–No sabia que estabas viendo a alguien –comentó al aire, dándole un largo sorbo a su vaso.

–¿Celosa?

La humana se atoró con el líquido y comenzó a toser con insistencia, colorada hasta las orejas.

–¡Mira lo qué haces!, casi escupo el jugo en la comida –reclamó, limpiándose las comesuras–. ¿Cómo eres capaz de hablar tanta tontería en cuestión de segundos? Solo te lo decía porque me llamaba la atención que no se supiera. Desde que salió en la prensa tu ruptura con Astoria Greengrass que no se te ve con nadie en el ministerio.

La mirada de él era impagable, y hasta yo pude entender lo evidente que había sido mi dueña. Claramente el paliducho no le era indiferente, y eso era un buen comienzo en un arduo camino, que estaba seguro que ese sujeto quería emprender.

–Vaya, y yo soy el curioso –espetó con una mueca altanera–. Eres muy descarada, ¿lo sabías?

–¡Pero...!

–Tranquila –la interrumpió, con un ademán–, que no le diré a nadie que pretendías seducirme en ese horrendo pijama, toda constipada y sudada –el rostro de ella era poesía, pero para su mala fortuna, él no le dio tregua–. ¿Por qué esa cara? No comas ansias, mañana me verás otra vez.

–¡Me pillaste! –atinó a exclamar ella con teatralidad–. ¡No sé cómo voy sobrevivir ahora que te vas!

Pero él, en vez de ofenderse con su evidente sarcasmo, se acercó hasta ella y se despidió de un insolente beso en la frente, que la dejó perpleja y sin respiración. Hasta yo me salté un latido con tamaña movida.

–Granger. En el fondo, sabes que si sigo viniendo, te vas a encandilar y eso se volverá realidad. Te costará realmente sobrevivir sin mi, así que no bromees con eso.

El hombre giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta para desaparecer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella se levantó de su sitio, con ambas manos empuñadas y visiblemente confundida.

–¿De dónde sale todo esto? –interrogó, entre conflictuada y molesta–. En verdad no te entiendo, Malfoy. Después de Hogwarts, donde te recuerdo que no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones, llevamos años con oficinas continuas y solo hemos intercambiado palabras en la medida de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero ahora llegas como si nada y disparas frases de ese tipo, tan... tan... –para su inteligencia, mi dueña no encontró la palabra perfecta, así que continuó–. ¿Qué cambió?

El silencio que se instauró en el departamento era potente, pero no duró mucho. Él, con su porte y estampa de un millón de galeones, le regaló una sonrisa enigmática y antes de desaparecer por la puerta, le respondió.

–Mi idiotez y tu estado civil.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Queridos lectores** : primero que todo, deseo agradecer su constante apoyo. Sé que he estado muy atrasada respondiendo _reviews_ y prometo ponerme al día. Sencillamente, diciembre y enero me pasaron por encima y con suerte duermo un poco. Pero tengo muy presente responderles, eso no lo duden.

Segundo, quería agradecer y felicitar a las siete autoras que participaron en el concurso de navidad: **MeriAnne Black, Dianetonks, Cristy1994, Redeginori, Sta Granger, Aretha Atrahasis y Azkaban934.** Los invito a leerlas y a dejar sus impresiones (Hay que incentivar la escritura. Nunca se sabe cuando hay una nueva JK en potencia =])

Finalmente, pedir disculpas si notan algún error ortográfico o dedazo. Suelo escribir muy rápido y en el teléfono, por lo que mis capítulos nunca están formalmente perfectos. Pero en compensación, este viene más largo.

Recuerden que esta historia tenía por fin motivar la participación en dicho concurso, por lo que es más sencillo y breve que el resto de mis historias.

Un abrazo apretado.

 **Mad**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Entre Año Nuevo y Navidad**

 **(O cómo conocí a mi nuevo amo)**

.

 **3\. Volumen 3: Lo que no pretendo.**

.

La humana está confundida.

Desde que el paliducho se marchó que tiene una expresión atribulada en el rostro y la nariz arrugada.

Si bien, al principio casi me tropecé con su mandíbula –porque se precipitó con tal fuerza al suelo que creí que no volvería a su sitio–, luego bufó y se cruzó de brazos, fabricando en su cara esa incredulidad y molestia que ahora la adornaba.

Regresó a la cama y me tumbé encima de ella, logrando con satisfacción que comenzara a mimarme por el costado. Para mí, era tan evidente la situación que no había más que hablar. El humano de rico aroma había puesto en la mira de caza a mi dueña, pero ella parecía que sencillamente no se lo creía o era cegatona como su amigo Potter.

–Se habrá visto –comentó en voz alta–. ¿Quién se cree que soy? No estoy para sus estúpidos juegos... De seguro busca que haga todo su trabajo.

Le maullé para contradecirla, pero no me tomó atención. Yo no lo veía jugar, por el contrario, nadie se tomaba tantas molestias solo por un juego –o al menos, yo no lo haría–, pero debía admitir que no conocía lo suficiente al sujeto y, quizás, la humana tenía algún fundamento para desconfiar de él y de sus intenciones.

–Pero bueno. Al menos tendré algo que hacer con ese expediente, así que la que sale ganando soy yo. Solo tengo que ignorarlo si sigue así –se dijo, aunque se notaba que el convencimiento no era lo suyo.

Dejó de acariciarme y se giró para dormir, aunque costó bastante que lograra su cometido. Se giraba de allá para acá, gruñendo, y me tenía realmente exasperado, porque yo me caía de sueño y su intranquilidad me impedía cerrar los ojos.

Rendido, salté de su cama y me fui a la mía, observándola de reojo mientras me pegaba un pequeño baño con la lengua. Caí rendido a los minutos, pero dudo que ella haya tenido la misma suerte.

A la mañana siguiente la vi de mejor ánimo.

Se bañó durante largos minutos, se sacó su pijama por primera vez en días y, misteriosamente, cepilló su cabello. Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas recogidas, armada de un café y un libro, tranquila como hace años no la veía. No obstante ello, se notaba que todo era apariencia, porque de cuando en cuando, elevaba su mirada por sobre la lectura para escudriñar el reloj.

A mí no me engañaba. Estaba ansiosa porque sonara la puerta y apareciera el denominado _"hurón",_ porque por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, se notaba que al menos él la sacaba de la rutina y la distraía.

Pero lo que sonó no fue el golpe de madera, sino un picoteo en el vidrio.

Me tuve que aguantar las ganas de devorar esa lechuza blanca cuyas alas chocaban contra la ventana, siguiendo con la mirada cómo le estiró un mensaje a ella para marcharse planeando de forma distinguida y con un ademán sofisticado.

Gruñí frustrado viendo como mi bocadillo se alejaba y noté como el rostro de ella mutaba a la decepción, dejando la misiva encima de la mesa para dirigirse a la cama a acostarse, colocándose de nuevo su pijama y tapándose por sobre la cabeza.

Trepé porque mi curiosidad era más fuerte y me acerqué hasta ese pergamino. Era una caligrafía alargada en tinta verde que rezaba así:

 _ **.**_

" _ **Granger,**_

 _ **No podré ir. Me surgió una cita.**_

 _ **D.M."**_

.

Moví mis orejas con irritación. Ahora no estaba entendiendo nada en lo absoluto.

Habría jurado por mi plato de leche que ese hombre tenía los ojos puestos en mi dueña, pero esa carta era tan escueta que indicaba lo contrario, especialmente al referirse a su "cita" como excusa para no ir.

Bufando, me fui a recostar a los pies de ella, calentándolos. No quería creer que mis instintos estuvieran tan equivocados, y afortunadamente, no tuve que esperar tanto para tener una respuesta.

A eso de las diez de la noche, percibí el golpeteo rítmico que lo anunciaba, así que entusiasmado, me puse a saltar encima de la humana, que adormecida se dirigió a la puerta.

–Buenas noches, Granger –esbozó él tan pronto apareció en escena.

Ella se rascó los ojos y ahogó un bostezo.

–¿No crees que es un poco tarde para aparecerte por mi casa? –reprendió cansada.

–No.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida con su respuesta y por primera vez lo miró en serio. Pude apreciar como un leve rubor entre azoramiento y vergüenza aparecía en sus mejillas, y no era para menos.

Nuevamente, ella se encontraba pijama con su peor pinta. Él, por su parte, parecía presto para dar un paseo por la alfombra roja. Eso sí, su pajarita estaba un poco ladeada y el primer botón de su camisa se encontraba suelto, por lo que parecía que su cita había salido de maravillas.

Algo dentro de mí quiso arañar su perfecto rostro, pero me contuve. Quería darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

–No quiero trabajar ahora, Malfoy –soltó ella en tono suplicante, sin querer polemizar–. Además, estoy ocupada.

–¿Haciendo qué? ¿Auto compadeciéndote? –le contestó, mirándola de arriba a abajo con una ceja alzada–. Una cosa es estar con ropa de casa y otra cosa es parecer que fuiste arrollada por una tropa de centauros.

Tuve que reprimir una risa, pues la expresión asesina de ella era demasiado peligrosa como para tentar el destino. Nuevamente, él la rodeó para entrar a nuestro departamento sin permiso, y ella cerró la puerta de un manotazo.

–No es de tu incumbencia –le puntualizó entre dientes–. ¿Por qué no me haces el favor de regresar a tu cita?

–Ya acabó –informó él, con un leve encogimiento de hombros–. ¿Crees que sería tan descortés de marcharme entremedio solo para venir a saludarte?

–¿Viniste solo a saludarme?

–En realidad no. Vine a traerte esto.

Me tuve que sentar de la impresión, y creo que el paliducho incluso me regaló una ojeada fugaz, repleta de complicidad.

–¿Comida de _Rishtedar_? –murmuró asombrada, tomando la bolsa de papel que le estiraba el hombre.

–¿Es tu favorito, no?

–¿Cómo lo...?

–Tu gato me lo recomendó –reconoció por segunda vez, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de mi dueña–. En fin. Supuse que no habrías cenado y puedo apostar que le acerté. ¿En realidad pretendes seguir con licencia y que haga todo tu trabajo? Si sigues descuidándote, vas a empeorar.

La humana tomó la bolsa parpadeando perpleja, sin poder creérselo, y yo miraba satisfecho al rubiecito, que nuevamente había optado por darme mi merecido crédito.

Mi dueña ni se imaginaba que la oportunidad pasada fuimos juntos a comprar la cena. Nunca se enteró que salí de la casa.

–¿Quieres quedarte a comer? –ofreció entonces.

–Por supuesto –respondió él, sin sorpresa–. No creerás que traje todo eso para ti, golosa.

Ella reprimió una carcajada y no dijo nada más. Se dirigió a la cocina y trajo un mantel, loza y cubiertos para ambos. Una vez armada la mesa, los dos se sentaron al unísono conmigo a la cabecera, pero antes de que ella pudiera probar un bocado, él retomó la palabra con tono soberbio.

–Aún no me preguntas cómo me fue en mi cita.

Mi ama parecía esperar esa movida, pues se mantuvo impasible a la vez que envolvía un pedazo de cordero al curry en un trozo de nan.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –preguntó con falso desinterés, echándose comida en la boca.

El paliducho reposó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón en la palma, sin quitar sus ojos grises sobre ella. Eran tan pequeños los _tics_ que la delataban ante mí, que me preguntaba si él podía percibir su nerviosismo frente a su mirada insistente.

–Porque es obvio que te interesa –declaró con descaro–. No tengas vergüenza en aceptarlo. Reconocerlo es el primer paso.

Ella pareció atorarse por breves instantes, y sus ojos se llenaron de agua por el impasse.

–¡Por favor! –tosió, dándose pequeños golpes en el pecho con el puño cerrado–. Lo que haces o dejas de hacer no me puede importar menos.

–Ajá –replicó incrédulo–. Asumo que tampoco te puede importar menos que mañana tenga otra cita, y que probablemente no llegue a ver lo del caso otra vez.

Advertí un rictus en sus labios, secándose con delicadeza las comisuras antes de contestar.

Definitivamente a ese sujeto le gustaba jugar con fuego. Sus movidas eran arriesgadas, peligrosas, siempre al borde de generar una reacción adversa, como si quisiera molestarla a propósito para hacerse notar. Si fueran niños, probablemente estaría a sus espaldas pegando una goma de mascar en su cabello.

Ella apoyó el codo derecho sobre la mesa imitando la posición de su acompañante, de una manera que podía ser tomada como realmente escalofriante.

–Vaya, va en serio la cosa –comentó con sorna.

–Es con otra –prosiguió él, sin cortar el contacto visual.

–Ah.

Me dieron ganas de saltar encima de cualquiera de los dos de manera de cortar ese momento incómodo, cargado de tensión. _¿Cuál era la idea de torturarse con insinuaciones?_ Me imaginaba que ninguno tenía certeza de lo que pretendía el otro, y parecían dos adolescentes vendados y borrachos, tratando de atinarle a la piñata, siempre a punto de darse con el palo.

–Me han copado la agenda con distintas brujas –agregó él, entrecerrando sus ojos–. Se supone que debo casarme de aquí al próximo año o sino perderé mi fortuna. Así que mi madre me está haciendo una especie de _casting_.

La cara de mi dueña se desfiguró irremediablemente.

–¿De verdad? –soltó pasmada.

Él la miró y una sonrisa burlona se fue formando en sus labios.

–¡Claro que no! Es muy ingenua, ¿no crees? –me preguntó, a lo que respondí con un maullido afirmativo–. No soy tan imbécil como para dejar que me obliguen a algo a esta edad. No después de haber pasado una adolescencia de mierda por tratar de complacer a una tropa de enfermos –continuó, tornándose cada vez más serio–. El matrimonio no está dentro de mis planes inmediatos, Granger. Solo salgo para pasar el tiempo, hasta que la mujer correcta tenga la decencia de fijarse en mí.

 _¡Por toda la descendencia del Gato Supremo! ¿"Hasta que la mujer correcta tenga la decencia de fijarse en mí"?_ Eso tenía que significar lo que yo creía. _¡No había de otra forma!_ _¿O sí?_. El paliducho le estaba arrastrando la túnica como todo un campeón, pero ella parecía ser demasiado estrecha de mente para entenderlo, pues continuó en plan de broma.

–¡Quién lo pensaría! –exclamó mordaz–. Draco Malfoy, un romántico camuflado. ¿Ahora quieres vender la imagen de príncipe azul?

Vi pasar un brillo significativo por esos orbes de acero, y mi dueña también lo atajó, pues noté como se erguía en su asiento, ya no tan osada como hace segundos atrás.

–No sé si me definiría como romántico, Granger –le siseó él, aunque su voz era tentadora–. Creo que me calza más el título de amante apasionado... Y no. Nunca sería un príncipe azul, esos se destiñen –puntualizó, irguiéndose en su asiento también–. Si quieres ponerte imaginativa para tus pullas, sería como de esos caballeros oscuros que le revuelven la vida a la protagonista con un buen revolcón.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Las mejillas de mi dueña se incendiaron por completo, comenzando a pestañear descontroladamente. Parecía querer decirle algo de regreso, pero solo lograba boquear con estupefacción. En realidad, su comportamiento era bastante vergonzoso, por lo que salté a sus muslos para hacerla reaccionar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera elaborar una respuesta congruente, alguien llamó con el timbre.

–Justo a tiempo –esbozó el sujeto.

Lo vimos levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, abriéndola casi como si fuera dueño de casa. Del otro lado se asomó poco a poco la punta de un pino, el cual fue entrando, levantado por dos fuertes hombres calvos. Detrás de ellos, dos señoritas bien emperifolladas los seguían de cerca, cargando dos cajas repletas de adornos. Él les indicó una esquina del comedor y los hombres dejaron de pie el árbol, procediendo las mujeres a extraer los adornos para colgarlos en sus ramas.

Fue entonces que mi ama reaccionó.

Se levantó de sopetón botándome en el acto, caminando a grandes trancos hasta el paliducho con una expresión capaz de aniquilar a quien se le cruzara en el trayecto. Se plantó frente al sujeto tan ceñuda que parecía tener solo una ceja, con ambos brazos en jarra y una vena asomándose en su sien.

–¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! –demandó furiosa.

–Tu departamento me deprime –le respondió él con serenidad–. Si voy a venir a trabajar por las tardes, mínimo que me sienta cómodo, ¿no? Además, traje gente y no elfos para la tarea. Pensé que agradecerías el gesto.

Ella empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Estaba tan fuera de sus cinco que no era capaz de formular el insulto adecuado. Avanzó hasta los decoradores, quienes la miraban con un poco de terror. Después de todo, estaban en el departamento de una heroína de guerra y ella parecía querer sepultarlos tres metros bajo tierra de un solo maleficio.

–Fuera, fuera, fuera –les ordenó de forma perentoria, y ellos obedecieron de inmediato, con una mirada apenada al que los contrató, casi disculpándose.

Una vez que los invasores se fueron y nos encontramos los tres solos, sentí como el rubiecito me tomaba entre sus brazos para acariciar mi lomo con falsa tranquilidad. Una maniobra para distraer, sin duda alguna, ya que mis bigotes eran capaces de detectar un leve temor de haberse sobrepasado. Me sentí brevemente utilizado, como una especie de escudo felino, pero no podía culparlo. Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Ella se acercó y lo apuntó con el índice, enterrándolo de forma amenazante en su pecho.

–No puedes llegar y traer gente extraña a mi hogar, Malfoy –masculló con tono gélido–. Hay límites, maldición, ¡límites! Y tu cabeza oxigenada parece no querer entenderlos.

Él se mantuvo en un silencio imperturbable, aunque en un momento, dejé de percibir su respiración. Pero luego, algo extraño pasó. Ella retrocedió, suspiró profundo, y se pasó la mano izquierda por sus cabellos.

–Dicho esto –continuó, con un tono más impersonal–, si me vas a obligar a tener un árbol de navidad en mi casa, mínimo que lo decore yo… Y no creas que te salvarás de ayudarme.

–Solo si me sirves un trago –condicionó el hombre rápidamente.

Definitivamente ese sujeto tenía instintos suicidas, pensé.

–Trato hecho –respondió ella para mi sorpresa.

El humano me bajó al notar que el peligro ya había pasado y esperó que mi dueña volviera de la cocina con una botella de tinto y dos copas, las cuales sirvió hasta el tope.

Armados con sus respectivos tragos, ambos se sentaron en el suelo para comenzar a decorar el pino, mientras yo no pude evitar distraerme y comenzar a jugar con una borla como si fuera una pelota tenis, corriendo por todo el departamento.

–¿Pasa algo? –escuché que él decía de pronto y dejé que el adorno se me escapara de las patas hasta quedar debajo del sofá.

Troté hasta ellos y vi como mi dueña se secaba disimuladamente una lágrima que iba cayendo por el costado de su nariz.

–No es nada –aclaró con la voz quebrada–. El alcohol me pone estúpida.

–No parece estupidez lo que te vino –repuso él, a la vez que colgaba una estrella pequeña–, sino más bien, melancolía.

Ella suspiró. Y yo sabía a la perfección qué ocurría.

Preparar el árbol era todo un ritual entre ella y el zanahorio. Cada víspera de navidad, guardaban un día completo para los dos, se levantaban tarde y, en pijama, ella preparaba galletas mientras el pecoso las glaseaba de una forma horrenda.

Decoraban el departamento juntos cantando o hablando sobre su niñez, y para cuando terminaban, el cronómetro sonaba avisando que el refrigerio estaba listo. Una vez que las galletas se enfriaban, ambos se sentaban en el sofá a comerlas y a observar su obra de arte escuchando villancicos interpretados por algún artista _muggle_. Me servían un plato de leche caliente para acompañarlos.

Debo admitir que recordar esos momentos también me afectó un poco a mí. No sabía que le guardaba algo de afecto a ese pelirrojo de pacotilla.

–Tal vez es melancolía –admitió ella, observando un pequeño tambor que tenía entre manos–. Recordaba que hace un año atrás...

–¿Está bien así? –la interrumpió el hurón de forma brusca.

La humana pareció despertar de un sueño y observó lo que él le mostraba. Una rama de la cual colgaban dos adornos, muy pegados entre sí.

–¡Por todos los magos, Malfoy! –chilló irritada–. ¿Cómo vas a colocar una borla roja al lado de una rosa? ¡Quítate!

Mi dueña lo movió de forma sulfurada para arreglar ese error de decoración, sin percatarse de la mueca que se formó en el rostro de su inesperado acompañante. Pero yo sí era atento a esos detalles.

El paliducho había desviado la conversación a propósito, porque era impensable que alguien como él, de su clase, cometiera un error de gusto de ese tipo. Pero no podía adivinar el por qué lo hizo. Podía ser para evitarle la tristeza o porque no quería escuchar recuerdos de ella con otro hombre. Nunca lo sabré.

Lo observé levantarse con su copa y dirigirse al sofá, para mirarla de lejos. Me fui a echar a su regazo para tratar de confortarlo, pues parecía algo triste en ese momento. Su mano se deslizó detrás de mis orejas pero lo notaba ausente, y no podía culparlo. Debe ser horrendo pretender a alguien y saber que tendrás que luchar constantemente contra el recuerdo de alguien más, contra el fantasma del ex, contra años de cercanía y teniendo a cuestas sólo una cuenta con muchos puntos en contra gracias a tu "yo pasado".

Súbitamente, ella se levantó también y se fue a sentar a nuestro lado, descansando el cuello hacia atrás con la palma izquierda en la cara.

–¿Todo bien? –indagó él.

–Creo que tomé más de lo que debía –confesó hastiada–. El alcohol se me da pésimo.

–Entonces, mejor te vas a acostar –sugirió, quitándome con suavidad para levantarse–. Me marcho –anunció.

–No, no, no, no –objetó ella con la lengua rasposa, tomándolo de la muñeca para lograr que se sentara otra vez–. Quédate un rato más.

Él se quedó en el sitio, un poco contrariado, mientras ella se apoyaba en su costado, reposando la cabeza en su hombro con naturalidad.

A mi ama, el alcohol le soltaba la lengua y el cuerpo.

Se volvía peligrosamente honesta y desinhibida.

–¿Te ha pasado que crees que tienes la vida resuelta y después te das cuenta que no podías estar más equivocado? –preguntó de forma retórica–. A mí sí, y por eso le rompí el corazón a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Soy lo peor.

La cara del hombre se ensombreció.

–Si te duele tanto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –espetó algo brusco.

–Porque era lo correcto –sentenció ella con una seguridad irrefutable–. La noche que rompimos, Ron me pidió matrimonio. Debería haber saltado de felicidad al verlo arrodillado con una sortija entre manos, pero me sentí como si fuera un espejo, quebrándome en mil pedazos –la humana tragó espeso antes de proseguir–. Es decir, tenía ahí, frente a mí al que siempre había imaginado a mi lado, ofreciéndome una vida con él, una familia, y no pude decirle que sí.

Ella calló, así que él la animó a explicarse.

–Y no pudiste porque...

–Porque fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que estaba con él por un irrefutable cariño, pero no por amor –confesó, y la tonalidad de cómo lo dijo reflejaba una pena inconmensurable, por lo que salté del regazo de él al de ella, para ronronearle y confortarla–. Ese se había desvanecido con los años, convirtiéndose en costumbre, en comodidad. Y no me iba a casar por esos motivos. Ron no se merecía eso. Yo tampoco. El problema es que Ron sí me seguía amando, y cuando le di mi negativa, exigió saber las razones. Comprenderás cómo terminó eso.

Se quitó del hombro del paliducho y escondió el rostro entre ambas manos, apoyando los codos en sus piernas, aplastándome un poco entre ellas y su pecho.

Pensaba que la causa de su quiebre era algo distinto.

Que el zanahorio habría dicho o hecho alguna idiotez, pero jamás imaginé que podría ser lo más sencillo y doloroso.

Solo pasó que una parte de la pareja ya no sentía lo mismo. Uno de los dos dejó de amar. Y ahora sus constante _"lo siento"_ por las noches me hacían sentido.

Mi dueña se sentía culpable.

–Por eso soy lo peor –lamentó apesadumbrada–. Por eso no merecía celebrar nada ni tener un árbol en mi casa.

Sollozó un rato y luego se mantuvo en silencio, mientras yo pasaba mi cara por la suya en un intento de calmarla. En ese instante, el hombre la levantó por el hombro y tomó su barbilla con una mano para que le prestara atención.

–No hables sandeces –la reprendió–. Tú misma lo dijiste. Hiciste lo correcto, y a veces lo correcto causa dolor, pero no por eso deja de serlo. Mejor saldar las cuentas ahora que después. Te ahorras los intereses.

Parecía sincero. No habían segundas intenciones en su frase.

Si bien, validar la decisión de mi ama iba claramente en su beneficio, podía asegurar que no se trataba de eso y yo le encontraba la razón. A veces, es mejor tomar las decisiones temprano, de lo contrario, el tiempo hace las cosas más difíciles. _¿Y si ella hubiera esperado hasta después del matrimonio? ¿Después de los hijos?_ Quizás nunca habría tenido la valentía, y hubiera hipotecado su felicidad solo para no herir a un amigo querido.

–No sé por qué te dije todo esto –suspiró ella, quitando la mano que atrapaba su mentón y apoyándose nuevamente en el hombro del paliducho.

–Porque estás ebria.

–Ah.

Me quedé quieto, observándolos alternativamente, y algo parecido a la admiración surgió en mí al verlo mantener la compostura, no aprovechando el momento para rematar al zanahorio. Solo se quedó ahí, para ella, sirviéndole de consuelo aunque poco había esbozado.

En oportunidades como aquellas, no eran necesarias más palabras, y él era lo suficientemente sabio como para entenderlo.

.

 _Mi humana solo necesitaba compañía._

 _Y él se la estaba brindando sin esperar nada a cambio._

.

–¿Me puedo quedar un rato más aquí? –murmuró ella, cada vez más adormecida–. Todo me da vueltas.

Lo vi sonreír por el rabillo del ojo al escucharla.

–Qué excusa más ridícula para justificar que quieres pegarte a mí, Granger –la toreó por costumbre–. Pero sí. Quédate lo que gustes.

No sé a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ella rápidamente cayó dormida, perdiendo el conocimiento por completo. Él se quedó un rato más en esa posición, mirando al techo, sumido en sus cavilaciones, hasta que con una exhalación las dio por concluidas.

Se la quitó de encima con cuidado, y con la misma precaución la elevó entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta su habitación sin prender la luz, como si no pesara un gramo. Ahí la depositó delicadamente, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con la colcha, despejándole la cara de sus cabellos enmarañados para que no entorpecieran su respiración.

Yo me encontraba al lado de sus pies, pero pronto también me levantó, me dio un coscorrón juguetón en la nuca y me dejó a los pies de la cama, donde di un par de vueltas antes de acostarme también.

–Confío en que la cuidarás –me dijo, a lo cual respondí moviendo la cola rápidamente de un lado al otro–. No esperaba otra cosa.

Sin embargo, cuando él pretendía marcharse, nuevamente ella pareció despertar y susurró con dificultad su apellido, antes de que él cruzara el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Puedo fingir por hoy que eres mi amigo y pedirte que no te vayas? –esbozó ella, con los ojos cerrados, avergonzada–. No quiero estar sola.

Él retrocedió sobre sus pasos lentamente y la escudriñó desde arriba unos segundos antes de responder con extraña solemnidad.

–Puedes –concedió, mientras su mirada se tornaba profunda y significativa, aunque ella no pudiera apreciarla–. Pero ten algo claro, Granger.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella, abriendo sus ojos para tratar de verlo en la oscuridad.

Quizás mi humana no podía advertirlo, pero yo sí.

Mi perfecta visión nocturna me enseñaba el rostro de aquel hombre con nitidez, el cual reflejaba la más absoluta de las determinaciones, rematando su postura con una voz decidida y cadenciosa.

–Que yo no pretendo ser tu amigo.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Estimadas!_**

Esta aventura llegó a su fin. Agradezco el interés y ánimo con que me acompañaron durante la escritura. Recuerdo que cuando comencé esta historia, fue para incentivarlas a participar en el concurso navideño, pero jamás esperé que tuviera tanta aceptación.

Ojalá el final esté a la altura de sus expectativas.

¡Un abrazo cósmico!

 ** _Mad_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

 **Entre Año Nuevo y Navidad**

 **(O cómo conocí a mi nuevo amo)**

 **.**

 **4.** **Volumen 4: de montañas rusas y no llevar las cosas con calma.**

.

La humana está corriendo en círculos.

No literalmente, claro está, pues eso sería absurdo. Solo se trata de una expresión que solía utilizar el zanahorio cada vez que la veía ansiosa por algo, y no paraba de hacer cosas en la casa para distraerse.

Esa mañana, olvidando por completo su gripe, movió todos los muebles del departamento para quitar mis pelos, limpió afanosamente el guardapolvo con un escobillón, y cepilló el inodoro hasta que le sacó brillo. A esas alturas, desde afuera ya parecía que estaba cumpliendo trabajos forzados, pero yo sabía lo que pasaba por su cuadrada cabecita.

Mi ama aún no podía aceptar lo que había oído del sujeto. Es más, cuando se lo dijo anoche, ella se quedó absolutamente callada -cosa rara-, y ni su respiración se escuchaba. Solo percibí una gran exhalación cuando él anunció que se _"recostaría en el sofá_ ", y lo vi partir al living, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. Parecía que incomodarla se le estaba convirtiendo en un _hobby,_ ya que no podía esconder que lo disfrutaba, al menos, no podía ocultarlo frente a mi instinto superior.

Y aunque en ese instante la perturbó, el alcohol fue más fuerte y cayó rendida, roncando como enajenada gracias a la congestión. Al rato, el paliducho volvió para taparla y me acarició la cabeza, marchándose a continuación.

No se quedó esa noche, pero ella no tenía como saberlo. Despertó más tarde que nunca, y probablemente asumió que él se había retirado en la mañana, ya que le tocaba trabajar en el ministerio. Pero no se fue sin antes dejar algo que la tendría como posesa _"corriendo en círculos"_ , y yo ansiaba presenciar el momento en que se percatara de la sorpresa.

La noche anterior, todo había quedado a medio armar pues a él no le dejaron continuar ayudando y a ella se le fue el vino a la cabeza. Pero esa mañana, bordeando la tarde, cuando mi ama caminó al living zigzagueando gracias a la resaca, se topó con un perfecto árbol de Navidad, decorado con tanto gusto y simetría que, misteriosamente, no me daban ganas de robar una borla para jugar. Era demasiado perfecto como para intervenir y tratar de destruirlo, algo extraño, pues usualmente me dedicaba a saltarle encima y esconderme entre sus ramas, botando una que otra cosa para fastidio de mi humana.

Pero esta vez, no podía. Él había repleto de luces cada sector, dejándome completamente embobado, algo que le pasó a ella también tan pronto lo visualizó.

Sobre la mesa, el hombre le dejó un pequeño mensaje, afirmado por una estrella, y yo esperaba cual espectador de cine con una bolsa de palomitas la expresión facial de mi dueña frente a la misiva, la cual claramente ya había ojeado antes de que ella despertara.

.

 ** _"Como no terminaste el trabajo por la borrachera (¿desde cuándo tan irresponsable, Granger?), me vi en la necesidad de completar el árbol (odio el desastre, lo detesto)._**

 ** _Dejé la estrella pendiente solo para que después no me lloriquearas (aunque asumo que ahora tu cara debe ser poesía, ¿no?)._**

 ** _Ni te atrevas a colocarla antes de que yo llegue. Después de todo el esfuerzo (solo, debo agregar, pues reordené el insulto navideño que alcanzaste a hacer en ese pobre árbol), merezco estar presente (y lo sabes)._**

 ** _Nos vemos a la tarde. Pasaré un rato con el expediente_**.

 ** _D.M._**

 ** _Ps: aprovecha de descansar, que esta tarde te haré sudar... trabajando, ¿en qué pensabas, mente de alcantarilla?"_**

.

Sí. Era tal cual esperaba.

Su ceja izquierda comenzó a temblar de cólera y estaba roja hasta las orejas.

–Qué... cómo... se... atreve... ¡AGH!

Sí. Era tal cual esperaba.

Estaba enfurecida pero a la vez azorada. Realmente se veía muy tierna refunfuñando contra el paliducho y sacándole a relucir todos sus antepasados, para luego, tomar en un arrebato la estrella y chantarla en la punta del pino con violencia.

A continuación, se puso el buzo más mugroso que encontró, amarró su pelo en una coleta desarmada, y se embulló de cabeza a hacer el aseo como energúmena, mascullando constantemente.

Sin embargo, cuando empezó a acercarse la hora de llegada del humano, comenzó a mirar cada cierto tiempo el árbol. Yo sabía que luchaba contra su instinto, y me acerqué a darle el empujón que necesitaba. Comencé a hacer un ocho entre sus piernas para calmarla, mientras limpiaba la parte superior de un estante, acariciando sus tobillos con un ronroneo. Parece que en algo funcionó, pues suspiró pesadamente y fue hasta el pino, retirando la estrella para devolverla a la mesa.

Eso sí, ni por asomo se bañó. Solo se lavó las manos, lo que claramente era su forma de protestar, una muy infantil debo opinar.

Al rato, esos rítmicos golpes anunciaron su arribo y ella fue abrir la puerta con ademán hastiado, aunque yo sabía que por dentro, probablemente ya no corría en círculos, sino que tenía toda una maratón por delante.

–Lindo atuendo –dijo él a modo de saludo, reprimiendo una risa espontánea mientras ella le devolvía la mirada enfadada–. Veo que me hiciste caso y ordenaste este chiquero. Ya sabes. Odio el desorden –agregó, entrando e inspeccionando el lugar.

Mi ama abrió los ojos haciendo la conexión entre su comportamiento obsesivo y la carta.

–No limpié por ti, Malfoy –espetó, cerrando la puerta para seguirlo–. Y no era un chiquero. Solo estaba un poco desordenado porque me encontraba enferma y no podía moverme para arreglarlo.

Noté como la mirada de él, juguetona, se tornaba a una de reproche.

–¿Encontraba? –repitió–. Granger, tienes licencia hasta el dos de enero. No me vengas con patrañas. A Potter le puedes mentir con tu supuesta gripe. A nadie le dan licencia por tanto tiempo por una gripe.

–¿Y dónde sacaste tu título de sanador? –espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–No lo necesito –contestó el paliducho–. Al menos, no lo necesito si conozco a la perfección tu diagnóstico. Tenías gripe, cierto, pero seguiste trabajando. Al no cuidarte te sobre infectaste.

Mi dueña parpadeó estupefacta, y debo admitir que yo también quedé pasmado. No obstante ello, avancé para saludarlo y, de inmediato, me tomó entre sus brazos con un varonil _"buenas tardes, señor gato"._ Sospecho que me estaba utilizando de escudo nuevamente pues se había sobrepasado, pero eso era tan habitual que ya no temía por su integridad física. Si mi ama hubiera querido hechizarlo, habría sido varios días atrás.

–¿Cómo sabes mi diagnóstico? –atinó a preguntar.

Podía vislumbrar una vena emergiendo de su sien. En cualquier momento le estallaría salpicándonos sangre.

–Siempre me preocupo de saber todo acerca de lo que me interesa, Granger.

Ok. Eso fue rápido.

La humana enrojeció por completo y desvió la mirada incómoda, mientras él me daba un rápido y amigable coscorrón, devolviéndome al piso triunfante, sin intenciones de disimularlo. Nuevamente, hacía gala de su habilidad para descolocarla. Era todo un talento.

Lo observé caminar hasta la mesa y tomar asiento ahí, dejando encima un expediente gigante y polvoriento que estaba dentro de un bolso que llevaba colgando al hombro. Le dio unas palmadas a la mesa para indicarle que lo acompañara.

–Ahora menos cháchara y más trabajo. Te dije que te haría sudar –soltó muy serio, de un momento a otro.

Desconfiada, mi ama caminó lentamente hacia la silla del lado, mientras yo pegaba una carrera para adelantarme y dar un brinco a la mesa, posicionándome al lado del paliducho con mis patitas recogidas, frente a lo cual, él de inmediato comenzó a acariciar la parte posterior de mis orejas con una mano, a la vez que avanzaba las páginas con la otra, estudiando su contenido.

–Últimamente parece que Crookshanks es más tuyo que mío –comentó celosa al tomar asiento a nuestro lado.

Y yo, solo para fastidiarla, comencé a ronronear a todo pulmón con las atenciones del rubito.

–Es inteligente –respondió él, sin darle mucha relevancia–. Sabe lo que es bueno para ti.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no vale la pena contarlo.

Esa tarde, efectivamente, el sujeto se dedicó a trabajar intensamente, extrayendo de mi ama todo el conocimiento sobre el caso, llenándola de preguntas, acariciándome el lomo de tanto en tanto. Mi ama parecía estar en el paraíso. Olvidando su estampa marginal y su desastroso peinado, respondió con entusiasmo cada una de sus consultas, porque bueno, es Hermione Granger. Su actividad favorita en la vida era rendir exámenes.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en la mejor parte –para ella, pues yo estaba al borde del coma del aburrimiento–, él cerró el expediente, lo guardó en el bolso para cruzarlo en su hombro, y se levantó.

–¿Ya te vas? –esbozó ella con algo de decepción.

–Te dije ayer que tenía una cita. Si llegué, fue solo porque la atrasé.

–Ah.

Pero él no se movió. Colocó las manos en los bolsillos y la miró fijamente.

–¿Pasa algo? –soltó algo incomoda.

Él se quedó unos instantes más callado, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de averiguarlo por sí misma. Yo me fui a posar al lado del adorno, dándole la pista, pero ella no quería poner de su parte.

–Sí –resopló–. Estoy esperando que coloques la bendita estrella. Te dije que merecía estar presente.

Ella rodó los ojos y tomó el objeto, levantándose para acercarse al árbol y ensartarla con desgano. Lo que mi dueña no notó, era que el hombre iba detrás, colocándose a su espalda, muy pegado, como si quisiera supervisar la operación.

–¿Qué... qué haces? –reclamó mi ama, nerviosa.

–Me aseguro que no arruines mi creación –contestó él con naturalidad.

La vi tragar espeso frente a su cercanía, y no dejaba de asombrarme el arsenal de movidas que el paliducho tenía para seducirla.

Rendida, ella puso la estrella con cuidado y luego se volteó, quedando frente a frente. Yo creo que aunque hubiera pasado un ovillo de lana, no habría sido capaz de distraerme. Traté de no mover un músculo para no ensuciar el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos, especialmente de parte de ella, que parecía encandilada con sus orbes de plata. Pero él tenía otros planes. Retrocedió y con una sonrisa misteriosa salió del departamento, dejándonos con los crespos hechos.

Los días siguientes fueron una copia del anterior. El paliducho la entusiasmaba a reventar con el trabajo, pero en el momento en que ella parecía estar en la gloria máxima contestando sus dudas, se marchaba, aludiendo a una cita, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada, un roce o alguna frase que la dejaba inquieta.

 _Y así llegó el día antes de Navidad._

Nuestro árbol ya tenía los regalos que habían enviado los amigos de ella y sus padres, que se habían quedado a vivir en Australia. La humana no quiso viajar, y la verdad sea dicha, me alegraba, pues yo tampoco deseaba ir para allá. Pasaríamos la fiesta solos, y probablemente, nos iríamos a la cama temprano. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, aunque sería raro.

Esa tarde, él igual fue, y llegó temprano. Estaba vestido mejor de lo que ya le era usual, y su aroma parecía de otro planeta. De seguro tenía planes para la cena, y vi como el semblante de mi dueña parecía algo apesadumbrado por el hecho, pero nada dijo. Trabajaron juntos un par de horas revisando papeles, hasta que dieron las siete.

–Me voy –anunció, levantándose, arreglando arrugas invisibles en su ropa.

–Me imagino que tienes otra cita –esbozó ella sin mucha sorpresa.

–Justamente.

Mi dueña dejó escapar una risa amarga. Era posible que la expectativa de pasar las fiestas sola ya no le parecía tan " _sobrellevable"_ después de todo.

–¿Te has repetido alguna en este último tiempo? –indagó sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha y la vista perdida.

–No.

–Qué promiscuo.

Él parecía ofendido con su observación.

–No se trata de eso.

La humana exhaló incrédula y se levantó para enfrentarlo. Eso podía terminar muy bien o muy mal. No había opción c). Trepé hasta el respaldo del sofá para apreciar sus expresiones con mayor exactitud.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre es alguien distinto? –interrogó con ambas manos en las caderas–. Dime, ¿qué podrían tener de malo esas pobres mujeres que no las vuelves a contactar? –añadió mordaz.

Pero las facciones afiladas del sujeto no se inmutaron, manteniendo un rostro excesivamente solemne para sus estándares.

–Que no se parecen a ti, Granger –declaró sin parpadear, avanzando un paso hasta ella–. Esa es su más horrenda imperfección.

Ella despegó los labios y dejó caer los brazos a los costados, impactada. Poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, y no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, bajándola al suelo. Él esperó unos segundos, y ante su silencio, retomó.

–En fin. Me están esperando.

Y se fue.

Furioso, descendí de mi puesto y le di un golpe en los tobillos con la pata, esta vez, con las garras afuera. No la alcancé a cortar, pero si le dejé un feo rasmillón por tonta. Me dirigí a la pieza con la cola bien en alto y me eché a dormir, a falta de otros planes.

No sé en qué momento ella se fue a tumbar. Lo que sí sé es que un poco pasado la medianoche, ya en la madrugada del veinticinco, la puerta sonó. Ella se levantó asustada y se enfundó en una bata. Yo la acompañé de cerca con mis garras listas en caso de ser necesarias.

 _Pero no lo fue..._

–¿Malfoy? –esbozó atónita.

Él ingresó sin invitación y se acercó hasta mí, depositando en el suelo una gran caja con una cinta dorada. La abrió con cuidado develando algo que jamás habría imaginado. Era un rascador de lujo con tres texturas distintas y un pequeño ratón colgando de un asta. Me dio un mimo en la barbilla y yo maullé agradecido. Jamás me habían regalado algo para Navidad. Y era definitivo. Ese humano debía quedarse en nuestras vidas.

Se incorporó y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita del porte de su mano con una cinta plateada, estirándosela a mi ama.

–Feliz Navidad, Granger –pronunció.

–¡Oh! Feliz Navidad, Malfoy –respondió complicada–. No debiste. No tengo nada para ti. Este año no pude hacer compras.

El paliducho se encogió de hombros.

–Da igual. Ábrelo.

No pude evitar la tentación de jugar con mi regalo, así que me paré encima y comencé a boxear a ese pequeño ratón insolente, que me miraba ausente con esos ojos de cartón corrugado. No obstante, la voz extrañada de la humana me hizo perder la concentración.

–¿Un pedazo de carbón?

Giré la cabeza y ahí estaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, sosteniendo un pequeño trozo de carbón en la mano.

–¿Qué esperabas? –le espetó él, con obviedad–. Si has sido una niña mala. Continúas obviando mis avances, y ya no es entretenido, es crueldad.

–Malfoy, yo...

–Draco –corrigió con una mirada tan potente que calaba los huesos–. Trátame por mi nombre de hoy en adelante.

Ella se remojó los labios. Podía percibir el nerviosismo en los gestos de ella, y admirar la determinación de él.

–Draco, yo no estoy preparada para pensar en...

–¿Ser feliz? –la interrumpió, enarcando una ceja–. Porque estoy seguro que puedo hacerte feliz, Hermione. Y creo que tú también lo sabes. Solo que tienes miedo y es natural que así sea.

–Pero...

–Pero nada –la cortó, aproximándose hasta quedar a un palmo–. Si bien comencé a venir hace casi solo dos semanas, llevo una vida anhelándote, Hermione. Sin embargo, ahora que me he permitido codiciarte, no puedo seguir con rodeos. No soy una persona paciente. Así que te lo diré directamente.

Noté como ella aguantaba la respiración al verlo agacharse hasta la altura de su oído izquierdo para susurrar algo que con suerte llegué a escuchar.

–Quiero tener algo contigo –declaró firme–, y sé que no te soy indiferente.

Acto seguido, se irguió y retrocedió para darle espacio.

Ella nuevamente estaba por completo colorada, pero a diferencia de la última vez, en esta oportunidad no le desvió la mirada. Se mantuvo ahí, estoica, y me pude sentir orgulloso de ella.

–Hagamos algo –propuso él, con aire negociador–. Dame una cita. Pero para que pienses bien lo que deseas, te dejaré tranquila esta semana entre Año Nuevo y Navidad. El treinta y uno cenamos juntos. Paso por ti a las nueve y me das tu resolución. ¿Te parece?

–Está bien –contestó ella de inmediato, controlando el temblor de su voz–. Es una cita.

–Perfecto.

Él se giró y tomó el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no te veré hasta ese día? –quiso corroborar ella, y me imaginaba por qué.

Mi ama ya se había acostumbrado a sus visitas, y honestamente, yo también lo extrañaría.

–Así es –confirmó serio–. Guarda el carbón hasta entonces, Hermione.

Ella asintió y él le regaló una sonrisa ladeada, girando la muñeca y saliendo del departamento. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, añadió divertido.

–Sé que lo correcto es decir "entre Navidad y Año Nuevo". Pero, ya sabes. Los hábitos son difíciles de resistir y sé que eso te molestaría aunque no lo dijeras.

Cerró la puerta y mi ama hizo algo impensado. Rió. Rió tanto que temí que se orinara encima. Probablemente, al hacer su proposición de darle un tiempo, mi humana tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de corregirlo y él lo sabía. La conocía demasiado bien, cosa impensada considerando lo lejanos que eran antes de esta locura.

Creo que esa semana se nos hizo eterna a ambos. Ella se dedicó a leer, auto cuidarse con sus remedios y a alimentarse bien. La vino a ver un par de veces su amigo Potter y ambos charlaron animosamente. Pero nunca mencionó en voz alta al denominado hurón.

Me daba rabia no poder leer su mente, pues sus acciones no daban luz de cuál sería su respuesta, y a mí se me estaba cayendo el pelo de la expectación. Me negaba a aceptar a otro amo que no fuera él.

Finalmente, la mañana del treinta y uno arribó y con ella un paquete de parte del paliducho. Adentro, venían dos cosas. Una carta y una pajarita pequeña. No pude leer la carta porque la ama la guardó de inmediato, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja. A decir verdad, hoy se veía radiante, y el motivo era obvio.

El día transcurrió relativamente rápido, por lo que en menos de lo que me aseo por presa, ya eran las ocho. Ella se arregló con tranquilidad y se puso un vestido sencillo pero lindo, tomando su cabello en una coleta y luciendo unos aretes brillantes que iban desde su lóbulo a la altura del mentón. Creo que nunca la había visto tan linda. Tan pronto finalizó, se acercó a mi y me dijo.

–Esto lo mandó para ti, Crookshanks –estirando sus manos para rodear mi cuello con la pajarita pequeña–. Dice que debes arreglarte también.

Cuando terminó, corrí al espejo de pie para observarme. Me veía tan galante que lamentaba no tener a un pintor que plasmara la imagen que me devolvía el objeto. Debo admitir que mi pequeño corazón se removió de emoción al ser considerado en tan magnifico evento por ese hombre que se había convertido en mi humano favorito.

Al llegar las nueve, la puerta sonó. La vi apretar los puños para reprimir el nerviosismo, dando un fuerte respiro para ir a abrirle. Pero algo extraño pasó. Del otro lado no estaba él, sino él cegatón con la hermana del zanahorio, saludando como si nada e ingresando a nuestro hogar. Antes de que pudiera reclamar, una avalancha de Weasleys inundó el departamento, desfile que cerró la señora regordeta de buen corazón.

–¡Hermione querida! –exclamó, estrujándola en un abrazo–. ¡Nos alegró tanto recibir tu invitación!

–¿Molly? –balbuceó estupefacta, casi sin poder inhalar por su efusividad.

–¡Te extrañé tanto para Navidad! –lamentó la mujer de cabellos de fuego–. No sabes el gusto que me da verte –declaró, estampándole un beso jugoso en la frente–. Ten claro que sin perjuicio de lo que haya pasado entre tú y Ronald, siempre serás una hija para mi. ¿Lo entiendes? Las puertas de la Madriguera siempre estarán abiertas.

Fue entonces que mi ama se quebró. Ahora fue ella la que la abrazo de vuelta, tratando de abarcar su diámetro con los brazos, mientras la señora le daba palmaditas en la espalda acompañándolas con un _"ya, ya, tranquila, todo está bien"_.

El encuentro fue interrumpido por los mismos cuatro sujetos que trajeron el árbol, dos mujeres y dos pelones, que vestidos de mozos entraron al departamento con sendas bandejas, más un plato de atún para mi. En un dos por tres colocaron la mesa con unos candelabros altos y loza de bordes dorados, destapando la comida al unísono, sincronizadamente. Todo se veía delicioso, pero no más que lo que el paliducho me había enviado.

Cuando dejaron todo listo, los secuaces del rubito se marcharon, y los asistentes aplaudieron a mi dueña creyendo que aquel espectáculo había sido ideado por ella. La humana no alcanzó a contradecirlos. Los invitados se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar de inmediato, entre risas, bromas y demases.

De lejos, la miraba interactuar. Estaba radiante, realmente alegre, como si hubiese creído que algo así no se repetiría después de su término con el zanahorio. Escuché a la pasada que éste se había quedado con su hermano cuidando dragones. Mejor. De lejos me caía mejor.

Llegó la medianoche y todos brindaron por el Año Nuevo, deseándose mutuamente lo mejor alzando sus respectivas copas de champaña. Ya a las una se estaban marchando, agradeciéndole a mi humana toda la adorable velada.

Tan pronto se fueron, ella suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer en el sofá, con los brazos extendidos. Pero no pudo mantenerse mucho rato en esa posición. El golpeteo rítmico que lo anunciaba la hizo levantarse como un resorte y a penas abrió la puerta, se abalanzó a abrazarlo, enterrándose en su pecho con emoción. Yo me acerqué sigilosamente a ambos. No quería perderme detalle. Pero tampoco quería estorbarles.

–Gracias, Draco –le murmuró ella sin soltarlo.

Si ella hubiera levantado el rostro, podría haber presenciado esa expresión increíble que él formó en su rostro. Era algo indescifrable, pero en el buen sentido. No dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba colado por ella hasta la médula.

–De nada, Hermione –le respondió, a la vez que ella se separaba, dejando sus pequeñas manos en los hombros del rubio.

Se miraron tanto rato en silencio que los empecé a odiar. Era como si estuvieran conversando a través de los ojos, dejándome afuera por primera vez. Afortunadamente, ella retomó la palabra antes de que yo protestara sobre el punto.

–He comprobado en estos días que tienes razón en algo –expresó, elevando una mano hasta la mejilla del hombre, el cual trató infructuosamente de ocultar un estremecimiento–. Es verdad. Sabes perfectamente como hacerme feliz.

Y lo besó.

Se puso en puntillas para alcanzarlo, y como nunca, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, rozándole los labios en un beso simple pero significativo. No titubeó, no se coloreó. Estaba tan segura de su decisión que se dio la posibilidad de disfrutarlo quedamente, separándose antes de que él intentara tomar el control.

–Y yo también quiero tener algo contigo, Draco –confesó, y yo daba volteretas mentales de felicidad–. No más citas, solo conmigo de ahora en adelante.

Él contrajo la boca en una mueca victoriosa. Yo casi le hago una ovación por su triunfo rotundo.

–No más citas. Solo contigo –repitió, casi en un juramento–. Pero te advierto que no soy de los que se toman las cosas con calma. Te acabas de subir a una montaña rusa emocional conmigo.

Ella también mutó su rostro, pero de una forma peculiar. _¿Lo observaba de una manera pícara? ¿Era un cambio de luces lo que estaba presenciando?_

–No esperaba menos –contestó, enlazando una de sus manos a la de él–. Y yo tampoco deseo llevar las cosas con calma...

Para mi sorpresa, ella tiró del hombre haciéndolo caminar hasta su habitación, mientras el sujeto ampliaba su sonrisa como si se hubiera sacado la lotería. Bajé rápidamente del lugar donde me encontraba para entrar con ellos, pero tan pronto puse una pata adentro, él me tomó en los brazos y me devolvió al living, dejándome en el sofá.

–Lo siento, señor gato, pero no nos puede seguir –me explicó, y yo lo miré indignado–. No me mires así, lo digo por tu propio bien. Todo se puede volver un poco...intenso. Así que mejor prevenir. Mañana te compenso. Lo prometo.

Maullé disconforme, pero aún así, pasé mi cola por su cara, en signo de una aprobación no muy convencida. Me acosté sobre mis patas y él me dio una pequeña caricia en la base de mi cabeza, devolviéndose a la pieza casi trotando.

–Gracias por aceptarme en tu familia, Crookshanks –agregó desde la puerta, guiñándome el ojo antes de cerrarla.

Demás está decir que el par de tortolitos no me dejó pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pero al menos, ella sonaba sumamente satisfecha, y yo estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio del insomnio con tal de tener a Draco Malfoy como mi nuevo amo.

.

 _Uno que se había ganado a pulso su espacio._

 _Y que se quedaría por toda la eternidad._

 ** _._**

 ** _.Fin_** _._


	5. Bonus Track

**¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!**

Esta sorpresita la tenía planeada hace tiempo, pero algunas lectoras me pillaron, pues ya conocen como funciona mi cerebro, y los cabos sueltos que dejo a propósito.

Espero lo disfruten y que tengan un maravilloso día.

¡Abrazos!

Mad

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Entre Año Nuevo y Navidad**

 **(O cómo conocí a mi nuevo amo)**

 **.**

 **Bonus track: De cuando Narcissa Malfoy casi se robó San Valentín**

.

La humana está radiante.

A veces brilla tanto que me da envidia, y otras veces anda con una cara de boba que provoca vergüenza ajena.

Desde que está con el paliducho parece caminar entre nubes, pues vive portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque lo entiendo. Según he escuchado, en este mes y pocos días han llevado su relación en secreto por respeto al zanahorio -a petición de ella-, ya que su soltería después del término duró menos que un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y claro, el secreto le da algo especial y picante a todo, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte ya veo un poco ansioso al sujeto por marcar su territorio, aunque en la práctica lo ha hecho, ya que mi ama huele más a él que a ella misma.

Lo que es yo, también estoy contento. La primera semana juntos venía todos los días y siempre me daba una atención. A la segunda se quedaba a dormir día por medio, y en la tercera, mi dueña ya le había hecho un espacio en su armario. Para la cuarta estaba toda la semana en casa, y en la quinta la humana se sinceró, entregándole copia de las llaves del departamento. Según escuché, la casa de él era enorme y ahora se encontraba completamente vacía. Me pregunto por qué no nos pidió que nos mudáramos con él. De seguro se trata de otra estrategia.

En fin. Cuando mi nuevo amo no intenta aparearse con mi dueña -cosa que es todos los días y siempre lo logra a diferencia del pelirrojo, que en paz descanse lejitos de nosotros-, me dedica varios momentos del día. A veces trabaja en el living mientras me acaricia en su regazo, lo acompaño a leer recostado en el sofá sobre su pecho, y otras tantas salimos a comprar comida juntos, ya que aún no aprende a cocinar. Sin embargo, cuando la humana lo impide para preparar algo ella, la cara se le ilumina como si se hubiera ganado un trillón de galeones. No digamos que ella cocina bien -he probado lamentablemente sus platos-, pero para él pareciera que cualquier cosa salida de sus manos es un regalo. Aunque claro, ella no lo nota porque él es un excelente actor.

Hoy quedan cuatro días para San Valentín y decidieron empezar el proceso de contarle al resto, para lo cual, cada uno eligió una persona de "prueba". Ella se inclinó por esa amiga rara de aretes de rábano y ojos saltones -lo cual es jugar seguro si me preguntan-, mientras él decantó por el desafío mayor: su madre.

Ese mismo sábado al almuerzo, ambos se separaron para dar la noticia a las elegidas. Para variar, la despistada de la rubia despeinada llegó con una hora de anticipación, luciendo un extravagante vestido blanco repleto de guindas. Me trajo ese budín vegano de siempre, el cual no pruebo ni por si acaso, pero lo agradecí con un maullido, revolviéndolo con la pata de cuando en cuando para que no se notara mi repulsión. Detesto el tofu.

Percibí el nerviosismo de mi dueña, le sudaba la frente. Luego de una breve conversación banal sobre temas poco interesantes y escucharla transmitir sobre la nueva edición de ese periódico que dirige -que mi ama compra pero jamás lee-, la humana inhaló profundo para llenarse de fuerzas.

–Luna, quería confesarte algo. Verás, estoy...

–¿Saliendo con Draco Malfoy? –completó la rubia, mientras sorbía su jugo con una pajita, de una manera exasperante–. Ya lo sabía.

Mi ama pestañeó desconcertada.

–¿Cómo?

–Es cosa de ser observadora, amiga mía –continuó con una voz de campanillas, dos tonos más aguda de lo recomendable–. Primero, tienes la cabeza llena de _nargles_ desde hace un poco más de un mes. Segundo, por la misma época, te he pillado mirándolo de reojo cada vez que alguna mujer se le acerca en el ministerio. Tercero, el otro día le lanzaste un _confundus_ a Alice Mulligan para que no llegara a su oficina, aunque eso es natural, se nota que ella quiere comérselo con papas fritas, y con esas curvas de infarto, mejor prevenir, ¿no?

Ella seguía parpadeando, terriblemente anonadada con la perspicacia de su amiga, que ahora me llamaba para darme un mimo. Caminé hasta ellas y dejé que me acariciara detrás de las orejas.

–¿Tan obvia he sido? –inquirió avergonzada.

La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca y rió.

–La verdad no. Finalmente lo sé porque el otro día los atrapé besuqueándose en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso, cuando fui a verte al ministerio –declaró divertida–. No notaron que yo entré a lavarme las manos. Te tenía acorralada contra el espejo y tú dale que gemías, así que ni te enteraste que abrí el agua.

Mi dueña no podía estar más colorada. Parecía que hervía por dentro del bochorno... ¡Ja! Si supiera que yo los he pillado en peores condiciones. Y es que el nuevo amo no deja las manos quietas, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Puedo apostar una lata de atún que él sí notó que la rubia despistada entró a ese baño y le importó un reverendo pepino.

–¿Y qué opinas al respecto? –atinó a murmurar mi humana, que ahora era más tomate que persona.

–¿Hay algo que opinar? –replicó su amiga–. Hermione, es tu vida, has de ella algo maravilloso. Sin embargo, si te interesa mi parecer, solo he de decir que hacen una bonita pareja, al parecer te hace feliz, y que ya era hora que Malfoy diera el paso.

–¿Sabías que quería algo conmigo?

La flacuchenta asintió con entusiasmo, y me tomó para dejarme en sus piernas.

–Desde hace años –explicó, pasando su pequeña mano por mi lomo–. Cada vez que estabas cerca de él, se le llenaban la cabeza de _nargles_ también. Pero creo que era demasiado idiota en esa época para aceptarlo.

Ahora fue el turno de mi dueña para reír.

–"Mi idiotez y tu estado civil" –parafraseó al paliducho, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de su comadre–. Nada, algo que recordé.

Continuaron conversando animadamente sobre el punto, y noté el alivio de mi ama por cómo su amiga recibió su "no tan novedosa" noticia. Cuando llegó la tarde, el amo volvió con una sonrisa triunfante también.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó ella ansiosa al verlo.

–Se lo tomó bien. Quiere verte –informó él alegre, rodeándola para abrazarla por la espalda y plantarle un beso en el cuello–. Así que viene a cenar. Llega en una hora. Iré a comprar algo para comer. ¿Me acompañas Crookshanks?

Por esta vez, pasé con un maullido. La ama me necesitaba más. Estaba pálida, más que él, y temía que se fuera a desmayar. Ella no alcanzó a reclamarle por haber invitado a su suegra sin consultarle, ya que el humano, astuto como él solo, tiró la bomba y se marchó, no sin antes darle un beso de película para dejarla más aturdida y comprar su salida.

Cuando ella logró reaccionar, corrió a bañarse y se arregló como nunca, maquillándose en tonos suaves, repitiéndose como mantra _"tranquila, Hermione, dijo que se lo tomó bien"_. Yo corría con ella de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarla, pero ni me miró. Estaba ensimismada, muerta de miedo, como si fuera a rendir un ÉXTASIS sin haber estudiado.

El amo volvió al rato y captó de inmediato el nerviosismo de la humana. Detuvo su carrera por los hombros y la miró fijamente para tranquilizarla.

–Hey, respira –le dijo con voz cadenciosa–. No te va a comer. Él único que te come acá soy yo.

Ella le pegó un manotazo por el doble sentido, pero de todas formas, le sonrió algo más aliviada. Se dejó abrazar por él, quien apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

–Descuida –le murmuró después de unos segundos–. ¿Cómo no te va a querer si eres tan santurrona? Solo pecas conmigo, pero no tiene porqué saberlo.

Y comenzó a intentar seducirla, bajando la boca hasta su oreja, para juguetear con su lóbulo. Estuve tentado de mandarme a cambiar por mi sanidad mental -que hasta el momento se mantiene incólume-, pero algo me decía que por primera vez, el paliducho no tendría éxito en sus avances.

–Draco, ahora no... –protestó ella, dándome la razón.

Él se incorporó y la miró intensamente.

–¿Por qué no? –replicó, enarcando una ceja–. Te prometo que te dejaré tan relajada que no te enterarás que mi madre estuvo acá.

Mi ama volvió a soltar una risa, una mezcla entre diversión y nervios.

–Tentador, pero no –reiteró, manteniéndose firme–. ¿Cómo es que siempre puedes estar... listo? –preguntó en tono jocoso.

Pero él ladeó su cabeza con una inesperada expresión seria en su rostro.

–El tiempo es un depredador, Hermione, todo lo consume –comenzó a explicar, retirándole un mechón de cabello para despejar su cara–. Constantemente siento que estoy compitiendo y perdiendo contra él. Por eso aprovecho el presente antes de que se convierta en pasado. Por eso tomar las cosas con calma no va conmigo. Fui un imbécil durante años, y perdí mucho por eso. Debo recuperar terreno.

Un golpeteo suave y breve lo interrumpió, y pude ver como mi dueña perdía la respiración.

–Aquí vamos –murmuró, inhalando fuerte.

Él se adelantó a abrir y del otro lado apareció una figura tan resplandeciente que tuve que colocar mi pata arriba de los ojos para hacer sombra. Tenía el cabello largo y platinado -ahora que lo pienso, hoy el departamento parecía una convención de rubios-, y llevaba un vestido largo color verde esmeralda con detalles negros. Su mentón iba bien alzado y su caminar aristocrático me intimidaba incluso a mi. Portaba una sonrisa de un millón de galeones -ya entiendo de donde la sacó su hijo-, pero había algo escalofriante en ella. Se veían luces de alerta por todos lados. Mis bigotes percibían el peligro. Esa señora no estaba feliz.

Entró dándole un suave beso en la mejilla al paliducho, y luego le estiró la mano a mi dueña, quien se la estrechó formalmente.

–Bienvenida a mi casa, señora Malfoy.

La aludida miró por encima el lugar antes de responder.

–Muchos años que no la veía, señorita Granger. Veo que no ha cambiado un ápice.

Mi ama parecía confundida. No sabía si eso era un cumplido o un insulto, pero de todas formas forzó una sonrisa y asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina a toda velocidad para ofrecerle algo de beber. El humano le indicó a su madre que tomara asiento y la siguió, pero yo me quedé vigilando a la señora de aire distante. Ella avanzó lentamente por el departamento, escudriñando con la mirada cada sector, y luego se enfocó en mí, agachándose hasta mi altura. Al igual que mi nuevo amo cuando lo conocí, me estiró la mano para que la oliera, pidiéndome permiso para acariciarme con ese gesto.

Desconfiado, me aproximé hasta ella, pero jamás esperé maravillarme con tan agradable aroma. Era como un festival de flores. Esa señora olía a primavera. Choqué mi cabeza contra su palma y ella rió, comenzando a pasarla delicadamente por mi nuca. En ese momento, entendí de dónde había sacado el paliducho sus habilidades felinas, pues esa mujer tenía algo de gato también. Mis instintos me susurraban que era una buena persona, solo estaba cumpliendo su rol de suegra.

Cuando se oyeron los pasos de mis dueños de regreso, ella se incorporó y volvió a esconderse tras su máscara distante, tomando asiento en la mesa.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el cuadro era una mezcla bipolar. La mujer era puro amor y afecto hacia el paliducho, se notaba que lo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Una mamá leona. Sin embargo, hacia la humana era indiferente y fría, logrando una incomodidad en ella que pocas veces había presenciado.

En un momento, el amo tuvo que levantarse a preparar café -que era lo único que sabía hacer-, y las dos hembras quedaron solas, mirándose en un silencio tenso hasta que la mayor de ellas lo rompió.

–Perdone mi franqueza, señorita Granger, pero ¿Hasta cuándo va a mantener su relación con mi hijo como si fuera un sucio secreto?

Mi dueña abrió los ojos de par en par, evidentemente sorprendida.

–¿Disculpe?

–La disculpo –contestó ella, lo que me causó gracia ya que su cachorro hacía exactamente lo mismo–. Solo quiero que me explique por qué aún no se muestran en público juntos y por qué me entero recién ahora que prácticamente viven juntos. Draco es alguien a quien lucir con orgullo, no para ocultar.

Mi ama parpadeaba descolocada, pero yo sabía que por muy suegra que fuera esa mujer, no se dejaría pasar por encima. Después de todo, estábamos hablando de Hermione Granger, no de cualquier nuera.

–Ahora usted perdone mi franqueza, señora Malfoy, pero esto es un tema entre Draco y yo –remarcó lo más diplomática que pudo–. Cuando estemos listos, será el momento de contarle al resto. Pero déjeme aclararle algo. En caso alguno me avergüenzo, si es lo que piensa. Son mis circunstancias las complicadas.

La señora parecía esculpida en piedra, era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando, incluso para mí y mis instintos superiores.

–Lo siento si soné algo violenta –suspiró dramáticamente–. Supongo que si mi hijo le entregó el carbón debe ser por algo.

–¿Cómo sabe del carbón?

–Lo sé todo, cariño –puntualizó–. En fin. Asumo que reconociste que se trata de carbón de esquisto.

–Claro que lo sabía.

 _¡Qué mentira más grande!_ Aunque mi dueña resultó ser una tremenda actriz, pues ni dudó al pronunciar tamaña falsedad. Es más, ese carbón lo tenía de _"recuerdo" e_ ncima de la mesa ratona. El amo de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo pero nunca le dijo nada sobre su origen, ni ella lo adivinó.

–Lo dejó mi madre de herencia –le explicó inclinándose hacia ella, en voz baja–. Lo hechizó para que cuando mi heredero encontrara la mujer correcta y estuviera listo para contraer matrimonio, se generara una altísima presión y calor que reordenara los átomos para crear un hermoso diamante. Es muy valioso, incluso permaneciendo en estado de carbón. Así que lo debes tener a resguardo, ¿de acuerdo? –agregó, guiñándole el ojo de manera cómplice–. Si Draco te lo entregó debes ser muy importante para él, más considerando el valor sentimental que dicha pieza tiene.

Mi humana estaba desconcertada, lo que era el resultado de la información recibida y el cambio de actitud de la mujer, que ahora era un algodón de azúcar con ella.

–Lo tengo bien cuidado, no se preocupe –le aseguró.

El resto de la cena pasó sin sobresaltos. Narcissa Malfoy fue un verdadero derroche de encanto, que era inversamente proporcional a la torpeza de la humana, que parecía preferir la versión fría de la señora a tener que enfrentarse a su carisma adorable. Yo, ni tonto ni lento, me fui a echar al lado de la primavera personificada, dejándome querer por esas manos mágicas que eran iguales a las de su hijo, hasta que finalmente se marchó, cerca de las once de la noche. El amo fue a dejarla a su mansión, por lo que nos quedamos solos los dos.

Después de un gran suspiro, la humana caminó a pasos rápidos a la mesita ratona, probablemente para guardar de mejor forma el carbón. Yo me fui a echar al sofá, y cerré los ojos con intenciones de descansar, hasta que ella lanzó un grito que me dejó pegado en el techo.

–¡Mierda! ¡Pero si aquí estaba!

Me incorporé de un brinco y la vi deambular como una maniática de un lado a otro, hurgueteando sin cesar cada recoveco, a punto de llorar. Corrí hasta ella y le maullé en tono alto para hacerla reaccionar. Si pudiera abofetearla, lo habría hecho.

–Tienes razón, Crookshanks –concedió, agachándose para tomarme entre sus brazos–. No debo entrar en pánico. Lo encontraré.

Pero no parecía muy convencida. Me estrujaba contra su pecho hasta cortarme la respiración. En eso estábamos cuando sonó el portazo que anunció el regreso del paliducho, que nos miraba desde la entrada extrañado, sin embargo, nada dijo, acercándose a nosotros. Él le hablaba, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida, asintiendo esporádicamente.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al fin, preocupado.

–Nada, nada, nada. Todo bien. ¿Decías?

Él se acercó para abrazarla, y ella me soltó para dejarse abrazar. Salté al sofá y me quedé atento a sus movimientos. Cruzaba las garras para que mi dueña no lo fuera a arruinar. Tenía una horrorosa capacidad de dejarse en evidencia, y no podía rendirse tan pronto. Debía encontrar ese maldito carbón porque yo no pretendía quedarme sin el paliducho. El atún que me traía era demasiado rico y me trataba como un igual. Dudaba mucho que ella encontrara un compañero mejor, y estaba dispuesto a orinar a cualquier otro hombre que se acercara a la casa.

–Te decía que nunca te pedí apropiadamente que fueras mi novia –repitió mi amo, y ella lo observó confundida–. Vale, entiendo que ya es una situación de hecho, prácticamente vivo contigo aunque nadie lo sepa y conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tú misma, pero aún así, creo que es lo correcto. Por lo que haré la pregunta. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y por si acaso, es por mera cortesía. Solo hay una respuesta disponible y comienza con "s".

–¡Oh, Draco!

Asquito.

La humana se lanzó a su cuello y comenzó a llenarlo de atenciones, aunque yo sabía que su comportamiento tenía como combustible también la culpabilidad. Él trastabilló con su efusividad, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio fácilmente.

–Aún... no... respondes... –insistió él entre beso y beso, cuando ella lo dejaba respirar.

La humana se separó de sopetón y con los labios hinchados le respondió.

–Pensé haber sido clara –dijo, y luego lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo a la habitación–. Creo que tendré que ser más enfática.

Él se dejó llevar con una sonrisa ganadora y yo sabía que esa noche nuevamente interrumpirían mi sueño. Pero esa no era la mayor de mis preocupaciones. Mientras ellos estaban divertidos en sus quehaceres -aunque en realidad mi dueña estuviera exorcizándose de la culpa-, me dediqué a repasar el departamento en búsqueda del bendito carbón, pero parecía que se lo hubiera tragado un hoyo negro. Podría jurar que hace un par de horas atrás estaba en la mesita ratona, por lo que algo era demasiado sospechoso la verdad. Por todos mis ancestros que había gato encerrado.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el paliducho se levantara, e incluso, que el sol saliera, la humana emergió de la habitación en puntillas, y siguió su búsqueda. Me hubiera gustado decirle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero la dejé revisar nuevamente, solo por si acaso. Como nuestro departamento no era especialmente grande, a la media hora ya estaba echada en el sofá, derrotada, con la mirada perdida. Me encaramé y me coloqué encima para ronronearle, antes de que le diera un derrame cerebral.

–Oh Crookshanks –lamentó afligida–. Draco me va a asesinar. O peor, me va a cortar.

No sé en qué universo terminar era peor que ser asesinada, pero no era la primera vez que la escuchaba tener las prioridades cambiadas.

Los días pasaron y ella buscaba infructuosamente la forma de informarle al amo que había extraviado el valioso carbón. Lo intentó de varias formas, pero cada vez que iba a confesarse, su lengua se volvía traposa y terminaba murmurando incoherencias. Lo que era yo, ante la duda de su reacción, me dediqué a aprovechar al paliducho, acompañándolo lo más posible. No es que fuera pesimista, pero si efectivamente era tan grave la situación, no sabía si lo tendría más en la casa. ¿Y si hacían un régimen de visitas? No me molestaría repartirme entre ambos.

Llegó el miércoles y el amo tenía un trabajo especial, por lo que salió temprano, antes de que la humana despertara. Derrotada, se levantó arrastrando los pies, se vistió y se dirigió al ministerio, volviendo al bordear las seis de la tarde, sola, ya que para su mala fortuna, al paliducho le habían dado horas extraordinarias. Iba derechito a dejarse morir en la cama cuando la puerta sonó en un suave golpeteo.

–Señora Malfoy –musitó pasmada al verla del otro lado.

–Narcissa, por favor –corrigió con un ademán de manos–. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Claro, claro. Adelante –agregó, corriéndose a un costado-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

La mujer entró y me dio un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, antes de girarse hacia la ama y contestar.

–Vine a confesarme. Probablemente ya te hice sufrir mucho. Toma.

De su bolso, sacó un cubo de vidrio, el cual en el centro, tenía un pedazo de carbón negro como la noche. Hermione lo tomó desesperada y lo ojeó para comprobar que se trataba del suyo.

–¿Usted lo tuvo todo el tiempo? –gimió en una recriminación.

La mujer afirmó con un gesto. Parecía de verdad avergonzada.

–Lo vi colocado sobre una mesa de forma tan descuidada que me dio rabia y lo tomé. Y luego te conté sobre su verdadero significado para que te dieras cuenta de su desaparición. Lo siento. No debí hacerlo. Lo puse en ese recipiente para protegerlo y devolvértelo. Mil disculpas.

Ella apretó el cubo contra su pecho y unas lágrimas de alivio emergieron de sus ojos. Yo también sentí que se me devolvía el alma al cuerpo. El peligro había pasado y el amo nunca se enteró de nada, afortunadamente.

–Fue muy cruel de su parte –espetó, limpiándose la sal de las mejillas–. Fueron días terribles.

La rubia se acercó y le colocó una mano encima del hombro izquierdo, en un intento conciliador.

–Querida Hermione, te ruego me perdones –repitió con sinceridad–. Mi comportamiento no ha sido nada apropiado, pero compréndeme. Draco es mi único hijo, y nunca había tenido una rival en sus afectos. Eso me descompasó el criterio.

–Señora, no es por nada, pero que yo sepa Draco ha tenido muchas novias –reclamó mi dueña, de forma escéptica.

Pero la mujer de cabellos de oro negó enfática.

–No me entiendes, esas muchachas no eran competencia para mi. Ni siquiera las hermanas Greengrass lo fueron.

–¿Draco salió con hermanas? –inquirió boquiabierta.

–Daphne primero, Astoria después –aclaró mamá leona, aunque eso no mejoraba mucho las cosas para mi humana, que pestañeaba entre sorprendida e indignada–. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que todas eran pasajeras, todas tenían sus días contados.

La humana bufó incrédula, alejándose para colocar el carbón donde iba, en la mesita ratona.

–Llevamos menos de dos meses y me tiene mucha fe –replicó de brazos cruzados.

Pero la señora esbozó una sonrisa en signo de rendición.

–Conozco a mi hijo como la palma de mi mano –explicó calmada–. Él ya te eligió en su cabeza, se haya dado cuenta o no. Pero que eso se materialice depende solo de ti, porque él es un tozudo de marca mayor y no renunciará a menos que se lo pidas.

Ella parecía sin palabras, así que la señora Malfoy volvió a aproximarse para tomarle las manos entre las suyas.

–Eres una buena chica y te apruebo –le aseguró–. Por eso te pido que me soportes si intento sabotearte otra vez. Habrán ocasiones en que no podré resistir la tentación. Ese el problema de salir con un hijo único. Aún me resisto a no ser la primera mujer en su vida.

Mi dueña esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora y estrujó sus manos de vuelta.

–Lo tendré en mente –aseveró–. Y no se preocupe. A usted la conoció primero. Siempre me ganará por eso.

La señora primavera rió disimuladamente, agradecida de su apoyo.

–Me sorprende que no quieras salir arrancando después de tanta información. Cualquier chiquilla se lo pensaría dos veces.

–Yo no soy cualquiera. Esa es la diferencia –parafraseó nuevamente al paliducho. Al parecer, la soberbia se pegaba como un resfriado.

Mamá leona enarcó una ceja divertida y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, para luego retirarse. Justo en la salida se cruzó con su cachorro, quien la miró extrañado partir.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó algo contrariado.

Pero mi humana ya estaba repuesta, y simplemente contestó.

–Ya sé de dónde sacaste el carácter.

El amo la observó extrañado y luego negó con la cabeza. Al parecer, no quiso saber sobre el particular. Mejor así.

Se acercó hasta a mí y de la bolsa que llevaba sacó un ovillo de lana verde casi de mi tamaño. Mis pupilas se dilataron de la impresión y me lancé de inmediato encima, haciendo equilibrio sobre la bola. Luego, él avanzó hasta ella y le estiró un paquete mediano.

–Para ti –le dijo–. Feliz San Valentín. Disculpa haber estado ausente la mayor parte del día.

Los ojos de mi ama se abrieron de par en par y yo lancé un maullido de sorpresa. _¡Maldita sea!_ Tan metidos estábamos en lo del dichoso carbón que se nos pasó a ambos la fecha.

–Lo siento –musitó ella apenada, bajando la mirada al piso–. Estaba con la mente en otro lado y no te compré ni te prepararé nada. Prometo que te compensaré.

Al ver su tristeza, el amo agarró el paquete que le había entregado y lo lanzó lejos, tomándola de las caderas para acercarla a él y levantar su mentón.

–¡Oh, claro que lo harás! –exclamó de manera cadenciosa y juguetona–. Ahora mismo se me ocurre una idea para eso. ¿Aún tienes tu uniforme gryffindoriano?

–Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? –quiso saber la muy inocentona–. Oh... ya veo –añadió al entender sus intenciones, roja hasta la barbilla.

Él le regaló una sonrisa seductora. Sus ojos brillaban de un plata tan intenso que ya me figuraba para dónde iba la cosa.

–No te preocupes –continuó en el mismo tono, enterrándole los labios en la clavícula–, yo usaré el mío también.

Me largué a la cocina para evitar un trauma visual, pues parece que por primera vez, el amo se olvidó por completo que yo estaba presente. A la pasada, mis ojos se detuvieron un instante en ese cubo de vidrio transparente que contenía el carbón, preguntándome cuándo éste se transformaría.

.

 _Sin embargo, jamás me esperé -ni ellos tampoco-, que para la noche de Halloween de ese mismo año, una energía enceguedora inundaría la sala en plena fiesta de disfraces._

 _Develando un diamante azul, el más hermoso que en mi felina vida había admirado._

.

 **Fin 2**


End file.
